Il m'a trouvée et je peux enfin être aimée 1
by Lysabella-DarkFrench
Summary: Et si Isabella avait d'elle-même quittée les Cullen S'installant au Kansas loin de forks. Et si Peter n'avait jamais trouvé sa compagne. Quand un dieu de la guerre rencontre une humaine au caractère bien trempé...Ou peut être pas ( Peter connait jasper mais le déteste pour ce qu'il est devenu un bouffeur de lapin .Peter mais ne sais jamais fais transformé par maria) RÉÉCRITURE
1. Chapter 1 : Commencement nouvelle vie

**Avant de commencer je tiens a préciser que je fais tout pour m'éloigner du réel et de l'histoire original. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

_Et si Isabella avait d'elle-même quittée les Cullen. S'installe au Kansas loin de Forks. Et si Peter n'avait jamais trouvé sa compagne. Quand un Dieu de la guerre rencontre une humaine au caractère bien trempé...Où peut-être pas (dans cette, fiction Peter connaît Jasper mais le déteste pour ce qu'il est devenu, un satané bouffeur de lapin .Peter ne s'est jamais fais transformer par Maria) _

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.

Mes valises enfin prête dans le coffre de ma nouvelle voiture acheté grâce à mon ancien emploi que j'ai quitté quelque jours après ma décision de partir. Edward avais mentit, Alice aussi, toute la famille m'avaient mentit. Edward disait que j'étais sa compagne, son âme sœur, Alice disait que j'étais sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Esmé elle me maternait en me disant que j'étais sa fille, Carlisle disait que j'étais sa fille, celle qui avait redonnée goût à la vie à son fils (Edward). Et les autres, partirent disant que j'avais mie le bordel dans cette famille, leur famille.

Je dis adieu à mon père et démarra direction l'aéroport. J'étais enfin dans l'avion, nous étions en train d'atterrir. Je pris un taxi et après 1h32 de route le taxi entra dans la ville de Wichita. Le chauffeur me déposa devant la villa que j'avais acheté dernièrement grâce à l'héritage d'une grand mère du coté de mon père que je n'ai jamais rencontré . En tout, la villa faisait 650 m2 sur 7000 m2 de terrain . J'avais acheté ce grand terrain car je voulais de la place ma maison était proche de la forêt. Car malgré mes mésaventures j'aimais toujours me promener en forêt.

Je posai mes valises avant de tout défaire et de tout ranger. Mon portable sonna… je décrochai pour rester poli.

**« Bell's ou es-tu ? Ton père nous a dit que tu étais partie je ne sais ou !» **Me demanda Edward, avec rudesse.

**« En quoi cela te regarde-t-il Edward »** Dis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

**« Les Volturi nous tuerons tous, s'ils ****apprennent ****que tu es parties, que nous t'avons introduit dans notre monde sans te transformer, ****où t'éliminer...**** S'ils savent que tu es encore vivante ça risquerait de mal finir »** J'hallucine il venait de suggéré de me tuer.

**« Adieu Edward ! »** Je raccrochai

Je décidai d'aller faire un tour en forêt.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez.  
**

**Merci à Bibi017 pour la correction :) Et pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte ;) **

**A bientôt**

**Isa**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

**Bonne Lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre **

Voila trois heures que j'étais assise contre l'arbre. Je lisais «Les hauts de hurlevent», c'était mon livre préféré je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

J'entendis un craquement et me retournas dans un sursaut. Un homme très beau, ayant au moins 20 ans, blond, grand et pâle qui me fixait. Je remarquai enfin ses yeux, ils étaient rouge cramoisie. Je reculai ce qui ne lui a pas plus car il grogna.

**« N'ai pas peur ! »** Dit-il les mains en avant.

« Si tu veux me mordre fait le, mais laisse moi dire adieu une 2° fois a mon père ». Ses yeux devinrent noire, non de faim mais de colère ?!

**« Pourquoi veut tu que je te de morde ». **Demande-t-il surpris.

**« N'es ce pas votre intention ? » **Demandais-je ne comprenant pas sa surprise.

**« Pourquoi tuerai-je ma compagne ? Explique moi dont ? » ** Demanda-t-il.

Dans ma tête tout ce bousculé compagne… Vampire…Morsure…Sang. Je m'écroulai et avant de toucher le sol il me rattrapa, je sombrai dans l'inconscience quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

**Merci à Bibi017 pour la correction :) **

**J'espère que ça vous à plus. **

**Je suis en train de réecrire tout les chapitres qui n'ont pas étaient corriger. **

**A bientôt **

**Isa**


	3. Chapter 3 : Réveil

**Bonne Lecture :) **  


* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil **

Mon esprit commença à redevenir claire et je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Cet homme, où plutôt ce vampire, était penché sur moi.

**« Tu ma fais peur, ma compagne. Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Peter et toi quelle est ton prénom ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« Isabella ». **Dis-je d'une voix fatigué.

**« Comment as-tu sue ce que j'étais? Tu as regardé mes yeux et mon teint et tu as tout de suite réagis ? »** Il veut en savoir des choses ce vampire...

**« J'ai connue une famille de vampire, les Cullen des végétarien. Quel… Quel âge as-tu? Tu n'a pas l'air d'être un nouveau-né. »** Je vois la surprise sur son visage à ma question, mais il se reprend rapidement.

**« Effectivement bien que ta question m'étonne. J'ai ****vingt ans en**** âge physique. Et ****sept-cents ans en âge tout court. Et toi ma belle ? »** WOW, sept-cents ans, il est... Vieux.

**« J'ai ****dix-huit ****ans je suis née le ****huit**** septembre 1995 »** Répondis-je simplement.

Il me mit debout et m'embrassa, j'essayai de le repousser mais il mit une main derrière ma nuque pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Quand il vit que j'avais besoin de reprendre ma respiration il se détacha de moi.

**« Tu as de la chance de devoir respirer »** Souffla-t-il suavement à mon oreille.

**« Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser ! »** Criai-je.

Il sourit **« Es-tu sûr ? N'a s-tu rien ressentit »** Demanda-t-il souriant narquoisement.

Je baissai les yeux gênée qu'il me pose cette question il rit. Il me pris dans ses bras pour me bercer bien sûre que je ressens quelque chose, je ne le connais même pas, c'est comme-ci j'étais lié à lui.

**« Évidement, je ne comprends pas comment ça ce peut, je ne te connais que depuis hier...»** Il me coupa en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

**« C'est parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je ne peux vivre sans toi et toi encore moins. Si nous venions qu'à être séparé, chagrin et mort s'en suivra, m'as-tu compris?» **Je hochai la tête en signe de réponse puis me pelotai dans ses bras, il m'embrassa sur le front

**« As-tu un don ? »** Demandai-je.

**« Oui, j'en ai plusieurs mais, je te raconterai tout demain promis. »** J'acquiesçai, il ne me laissa pas parlez.**« Cependant, je vais être direct avec toi ma belle, je ne te laisserai pas humaine, je ne te laisserai pas vieillir alors que je reste jeune. Je te transformerai et tu sentiras notre lien encore plus fort. Dans quelques semaines tu seras comme moi, et ce n'est pas négociable » **

**« Aucun problème, tu resteras près de moi ? »** Questionnais-je.

**« Mais bien sur je ne t'abandonnerai jamais cela fais sept-cents ans que je t'attends. » **

**« Dit-m'en plus. D'où viens-tu? En quelle année es-tu né? Et surtout qui es-tu? »** Demandais-je.

**« Je suis née en 1313 à Turin, à ****vingt ****ans je suis allé à Volterra pour un voyage. Je me suis fait repérer par les Volturi, grâce à un de mes dons qui s'est manifesté quand j'étais encore humain. Je suis un Dieu de la guerre, j'ai combattu au côté des Volturi pendant ****deux ****siècles. Je connais Jasper du clan Cullen, je suis impulsif dangereux, si je n'avais pas un maximum de contrôle ma bête prendrais le dessus à chaque instant. Je n'aime pas m'énerver contre une femme ni la forcer en quoi que ce soit, sauf si je suis obliger »** Expliqua -t-il.

Mon ventre gargouilla, je rougis, **« Tu devrais manger, je suis aussi bon cuisiner alors que veux tu?» **

**« Des pâtes sil te plaît ».**

Cinq minute plus tard les pâtes étaient prêtes, 4 quatre minutes plus tard je finis le bol de pâte. Peter nettoya le plat et m'embrassa. Mon cellulaire sonna, c'est Edward, je décroche pour savoir ce qu'il me veut

**«Que veux-tu Edward?»** Je fis signe a Peter de ne faire aucun bruit.

**« Nous avons prévenus les Volturi, ils arriveront chez toi dans quelques jours, ils ont de plus entendue parler de tes capacités... »** Je raccrochai ne voulant pas en entendre plus et tombai sur le canapé en pleures. Peter me pris dans ses bras, me réconfortant et m'embrassant.

**« Ils vont venir, ils vont m'enlever à toi, ils vont me tuer parce que je suis humaine. »** Dis-je en pleurant toujours.

Il me posa sur le lit et sembla réfléchir. **« J'ai une idée. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a que ça comme ****solution, ça ne devait pas arriver, tu n'es pas encore prête je suis vraiment désolé mon amour, mais je doit le faire » **

**« Quoi ! Où veux tu en venir? »** De quoi parle-t-il?

**« Je vais te transformé maintenant. »** Il ne me laissa pas le temps de protester et m'embrassa, il m'allongea sur le lit après m'avoir bercé il dégagea mes cheveux de ma nuque et une douleur sans nom s'empara de moi.

**PDV Peter **

Je plantai mes dents dans sa veine et bue son sang en injectant assez de venin pour la transformation, elle se mit à hurler et à se débattre impuissante contre le venin.

**« ÇA FAIT MAL, ÇA BRÛLE... Peter je t'en supplie arrête cette torture! »** Hurla-t-elle.

**« Je sais cela ne sert à rien de te débattre mon amour, dans trois jour tout seras finis terminé, je ne peux rien faire. » **

Elle tomba dans l'inconscience et continue de hurler pendant plus de trois heures. Pendant trois jours je la gardai dans mes bras, le froid la calmant un peu. Son cœur accélérât et s'arrêta pour de bon.

**« Mon amour ouvre tes yeux, ne crains pas ta nouvelle vie. »** Elle ouvrit ses yeux et me regarda. Elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa j'échangeai nos place et me retrouva au dessus ce qui la fit grogner **« Du calme ma jolie. »** Je lui caressai la joue. **« Allons te nourrir, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas tuer d'innocent donc tu te nourriras d'assassin »** Nous sortons sur le perron et je la fis montée dans ma voiture.

Arriver en ville il me fallu cinq minutes pour dénicher un assassin je l'assommai à moitié et l'amena à la voiture où se trouvais ma compagne.

**« Bois ma compagne, ne te retient pas. »** Elle se jeta sur l'assassin et le vida de son sang. Je me débarrassai du corps en le faisant brûler **«C'est bien ma compagne. On doit entrer les Volturi ne vont pas tarder à arriver. J'ai ravitaillé le réfrigérateur en poche de sang. »**

dix minutes plus tard nous étions enfin arrivés. Les Volturi étaient déjà présent devant la villa. Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Alec et Démétri ce qui me surpris, c'est l'absence de Jane.

**« Bonjour, mes chers amis. » **Dit Aro.

**« Entrer donc Aro et euh … les autre. »** Leur dis-je. Les invitais-je d'un geste de la main.

* * *

**Merci à Bibi017 pour la correction et l'aide :p **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus. **

**Et A bientôt **

**Isa**


	4. Chapter 4 : Conversation avec un volturi

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Conversation avec les Volturi **

**Pdv normal (Isabella) **

**« Bonjour très cher, Peter. Tu dois être Isabella, tu es d'ailleurs une très belle vampire. »** Dit Aro

**« Merci. Et c'est exact. » **

**« Puis-je prendre ta main chère Isabella? »** Demanda Aro, sa main déjà tendu vers moi.

**« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »** Je lui tendis la main qu'il attrapa, il la relâcha ma main.

**« Incroyable, je ne lis pas en elle. Alec essaye ton don. »** Je regardais Aro qui lui se mit à sourire **«Démétri essaye de la localiser »** deux minutes passa et Démétri repris la parole.

**« Je n'y arrive pas maître. » **

**« Incroyable! Tu as un bouclier mental. Alice Cullen nous a mis au courant que tu avais plusieurs dons comme ton compagnon. »** Cette traîtresse, je me mis à grogner. Peter me caressa le bras ce qui eu pour effet de me calmer immédiatement. **« Voudriez-vous nous rejoindre? » **

**« Je suis désolé mais je suis contraint de refuser, ma compagne et moi sommes heureux »** s'empressa de dire mon compagnon.

**« Très bien, dans ce cas nous nous en allons mais nous reviendrons vous voir. » **Dit Aro

**« Au revoir. »** Dit Peter 3 trois secondes plus tard les Volturi avaient disparu. Je me retournai et alla prendre une poche de sang que je vidai en trente secondes.

**« Aro a raison sur un point, tu es magnifique. »** Me dit Peter avant de m'embrasser. **« J'ai une compagne magnifique, moi le Dieu de la guerre, j'ai enfin trouvé ma moitié » ** Il m'embrassa de nouveaux, il me mordilla la peau. **« Mon ange, dans quelques jours aura lieu la première partie de notre accouplement, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je veux que tu saches que jamais, je dis bien ****jamais**** tu auras le dessus sur moi. Tu n'es pas inférieur à moi au contraire tu es ma moitiée, j'ai seulement ****sept-cents**** ans de plus que toi. ****D****onc évidement j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. »** Je lui sauta dessus et nous fis basculais en arrière je décida de m'amuser un peu.

**« Qui c'est qui à le dessus maintenant ? »** Dit-je avec une petite voix.

Il échangea nos places, je me retrouvai sous lui et lui dessus. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit d'une voie langoureuse.

**« Moi, ma petite tigresse »** je fis la moue, il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de se relever. Je voulus en faire de même mais il me repoussa. **« Je vais te montrer qui commande mon amour, je t'interdis de te lever »** je grognai. **«Ce n'est pas la peine de grogner, »** il me regarda et se mit à rire **« allez, relève toi mon cœur, je rigolais enfin… »** Il m'attrapa par la taille et me releva sans aucune difficulté.

**« Je vais prendre une douche. » **Dis-je

**« Ne sois pas trop longue. »** Grâce à ma vitesse j'étais dans la douche quatre secondes plus tard. Je sortis de la salle de bain 10 dix minutes plus tard complètement propre et changée. Je rejoignis Peter qui était assis sur le canapé

**« Peter ? Tu avais promis de tout me raconter. » **

**« J'ai crue que tu avais oublié. Mais allons y. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis née en 1313 à Turin je connais les Cullen, enfin je connais mieux Jasper. J'ai travaillé avec les Volturi pendant deux siècles. J'ai participé à de nombreuse guerre comme les guerres du sud. **

**Quand j'étais humain j'avais un frère plus âgé, il a lui aussi été transformé en vampire, mais il a préféré partir de son côté. Pour les études j'ai un diplôme de littérature, de maths, de français ; d'histoire d'anglais et physique. **

**Quand on a vécu sept-cents ans on a le temps d'étudier. **

**Un de mes dons consiste à copier les pouvoirs. j'ai un bouclier physique, mentale comme les tiens, nous sommes fais pour être ensemble. Je peux détecter quels dons aura un humain où autre quand aux tiens, c'est facile tu peux copier les pouvoir, tu as les deux boucliers, tu peux communiquer par la pensée, aucune limite de distance, je t'ai évidement copié ce don. Je ne te dirais pas la suite de ce que je possède. Tu es trop curieuse et c'est un vilain défaut, tu en sais déjà beaucoup. » **

**«Comment ça j'en sais beaucoup ? On peut m'être un film ? »** Questionnai-je.

**«Tu parles trop. Que veux-tu comme film ? » **

**« Un film sur les vampires ! »** Dis-je en rigolant.

**« Aucun problème, à une condition, tu viens te mettre près de moi. Pour ne pas dire sur mes genoux » ** Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et il peut enfin mettre le film. Faut remarquer qu'il est assez capricieux, un peu comme moi pensai-je. **« Je ne suis pas capricieux ! »**Dit-il

**« Tu as lu dans mes pensée ?! » **

**« Oui, vue que nous sommes compagnons tu ne peux pas résister à mes dons, et pour ne pas dire, j'espère que ça ne changera pas »**

**« Frimeur ! »** Dis-je. Il rigola et resserras son étreinte autour de ma taille. Le film durât un peu plus d'une heure.

**«Pourquoi j'ai encore soif? Ma gorge me brûle. » **

**« Tu es encore jeune, il y a des poches de sang dans le réfrigérateur. » **

**« Ok, je reviens »** Je me levai et alla chercher deux poche de sang pour ne plus être déranger j'en vidai une et retournai m'asseoir la deuxième à la main.

* * *

**Coucou les carottes (Oui,oui j'aime les carottes)  
**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez.**

**Donc je suis en train de réecrire grâce à l'aide de Bibi017 les chapitres qui n'ont jamais étaient corriger ou autre (Je me fais comprendre ? :3) **

**Donc pour l'instant pas de nouveaux chapitres, sur cette fiction, parce qu'il faut vraiment que je les reecrive.**

**Sur la fiction Caius/Bella. Bah je vais faire pareil, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitre à revoir, alors sa devrais allez vite de ce coté.  
**

**Brefffff**

**A bientôt**

**Isa**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rencontre Inattendue

_**Bonne Lecture :D **_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre inattendue **

Peter avait décidé de m'emmener faire un tour en forêt, je m'étais mise à courir, il ne tarda pas à me rattraper. Une odeur de vampire attira mon attention, Peter le remarqua et m'attrapa par la taille tout en me collant contre lui.

Un vampire qui me semblait familier se tenait devant nous, je le reconnus et me rapprochai de Peter alors que j'étais déjà collée à lui.

**« Que fais tu là Jasper?****»** Lui demanda Peter.

**« Je suis venu te rendre visite. Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie. »** Dit Jasper en me regardant avec un regard qui n'inspirait rien de bon.

**«Isabella, tu retournes à la maison et tu attends à la cave.»** M'ordonna Peter, je hochai la tête et me rendit à la cave.

J'entendis un cri qui me fit sursauter, quelques secondes plus tard, une main toucha mon épaule je me retournai et vu Peter.

**« Que c'est il passé? J'ai entendue, un cri. » **Demandais-je inquiète.

**« Je l'ai tué. J'ai lus dans ton esprit ce que les Cullen t'avais fait, je ne l'ai pas supporté. » **Me répondit Peter.

**« Je …D'accord, merci. »** Il sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras de partir dans la chambre et de me jeter sur le lit m'emprisonnant sous son corps.

**« Dit moi que tu m'aime. »** Me dit-il.

**« Je t'aime » **

**« Dit moi qui est ton maître, ton créateur, ton compagnon. »** Je décidai de m'amuser un peu.

**« Je ne sais pas… »**Dit-je d'une voie de gamine.

**« Es-tu sûr ? »** Me demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Je l'embrassai. **« Bien sûre que je le sais, et c'est toi. » **

**« Es-tu vierge ? »** Sa question me surpris.

**« Euh…Oui »** Dit-je honteuse.

**« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, au contraire tu devrais en être fière. »** Je souris, je le regardai dans les yeux, ses yeux était noir de désir je l'embrassai, fougueusement, il grogna de satisfaction ce qui me fit savoir que ça bête était de sortis, mais qu'il restait toujours le même à mes yeux et dans mon cœur mort.

* * *

**Merci à Bibi017 pour la correction :D **

**Euh, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**J'ai le prochain chapitre en préparation, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un brouillon.**

**Le chapitre 6 est corriger et sera poster dans pas longtemps.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D ça ne prend qu'une seconde **

**Bonne journée **

**Isa**


	6. Chapter 6 : Ma première Fois

**_Yoooooo Bonne Lecture !_**  


* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ma première fois **

Il grogna encore plus fort et me débarrassa de touts mes vêtements et des siens. Il me mordilla le cou, en me chuchotant des mots d'amours.

**« Ma belle sa risque de faire mal. »** Chuchota –t-il.

Il me pénétra sans force et en douceur ce qui me provoqua quelques douleurs, mais je ressentais beaucoup d'amour. Il me mordit dans le cou, là où quelques minutes auparavant il mordillait. Il se retira et s'allongea à coter de moi

**« Je t'aime. »** Dis-je après deux minutes de silence.

**« Moi aussi, je n'ai pas été trop brutale? » **

**« Non tu étais parfais. »** Je me levai et partis prendre une douche avant de retourner dans les bras de mon compagnon après mettre habillé.

**« Peter, pour Jasper les Cullen ne vont pas s'inquiéter et venir réclamer vengeance ?! »** M'alarmais-je.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrai te protéger. Et si il le faut nous irons demander de l'aide, et en dernier secours au Volturi. »**

**« Très bien de toute façon le temps nous le diras. »** Dis-je soucieuse.

**« As-tu peurs de moi quand je m'énerve ? » **

**« C'est quoi cette question... Non je n'ai pas peur de toi je t'aime trop pour ça. » **

**« Mon amour, un ami va venir me rendre visite dans quelques jours. » **

« Ok .» Je sentis une odeur de sang humain chaud, entendis un cœur battre, je m'approchai de la fenêtre et vue un humain blessé. Une envie de lui sauter dessus me traversa l'esprit, Peter dû le sentir car il me barra le chemin.

**« Ne fais pas ça tu le regretteras. »** Pour toute réponse je grognai et m'élançai contre la fenêtre.

Il m'en empêcha et m'emprisonna dans ses bras, pour me calmer, il me mordit ce qui ne fait que m'énerver encore plus. Il me balança contre le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me reprit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

**« Calme-toi. »** Je répondis à sont baiser et me calma aussitôt

**« Voilà c'est bien, tu vois que tu peux le faire. »**

**« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. »** Sanglotai-je.

Il m'embrassa passionnément.

**« Je te l'ai déjà dit mon ange, tu es encore jeune. C'est normal que tu perdes le contrôle, ça devait arriver. »**

* * *

_**Hum voilà !  
**_

_**Comme je l'ai dis dans la note du chapitre 5 :) Je suis en train de réecrire les chapitres à l'aide de Bibi017.  
**_

_**J'en ai encore pour un moment, mais je suis en train de commencer le prochain chapitre. **_

_**Hum.. Pour la fin de cette fiction :D J'ai une surprise ou j'y réfléchie Toujours, Bah oui moi je prévois x))) Donc j'y réflechie toujours et je vous en parlerez. Mais de toute façon sa ne va pas arrivé avant longtemps x))) Mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais.  
**_

_**Donc Merci à Bibi017 pour la correction**_

_**Et merci à vous d'avoir lus :)**_

_**Bisou Nisouilleeee x)**_

_**Isa **_


	7. Chapter 7 : Mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise nouvelle

1 semaine plus tard

J'entendis la sonnette et Peter descendis ouvrir il serra la main à un vampire inconnu enfin pour moi, lui avais l'air de le connaitre, Il s'approcha de moi

« Isabella, Je te présente mon plus vieil ami Garrett »

« Garrett voici ma compagne Isabella » Il me dit bonjour

« Je suis ravi que tu es enfin trouvé ta compagne de plus elle est magnifique »

« Je sais mais elle est à MOI alors pas touche » Dit-il en insistant sur le mot MOI ce qui peut être possessif de temps en temps, mais je l'aime quand même et pour toujours, Il est à MOI, finalement on se ressemble beaucoup.

« Alors pourquoi voulais tu me rendre visite pas que ta présence me dérange, mais j'aimerais savoir »

« Je voulais te voir Peter, car j'ai entendue parler Alice Cullen avec Carlisle Cullen il souhaite vous attaquer, ils savent que vous êtes que deux alors ils veulent vous attaquer, Se venger, Je suis venus pour te prévenir, et surtout pour rester à proximité au cas où »

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, tu es évidement le bienvenu »

« Combien de temps » Dis-je au bout d'un long silence

« 6 mois » Dit- Garrett je commençais à m'énerver l'envie de sauter sur Garrett me pris violemment

« Isabella tu va bien » me dit mon compagnon en remarquant mon malaise. Je ne cherchai pas à résistais plus longtemps et sauta sur Garrett. Garrett me repoussa violement Peter et Garrett se mirent en position d'attaque Peter me disait des mots doux. Je leurs sautas dessus Peter m'en empêcha en me plaquant au sol , il me maintenu par le cou quand à Garrett lui restait en arrière Peter me relâchas j'essayai de me relever mais mes membres ne pouvait plus bouger

« Qu'es qu'il ce passe ? » Criai-je

« Un de mes dons consiste à paralysais les membres de ma victime, Je ne veux pas te blesser mon amour, c'est la seul solution, tu dois te calmer, Respire, Détend toi, Laisse moi prendre soin de toi »

Je baissai les yeux, et les fermas.

Une main caressa ma joue

« Garrett va dans la chambre d'amis, je vais m'occuper d'elle, excuse là »

« Peter, elle est encore jeune, alors bien sur que je l'excuse, même ci elle n'aurait pas était jeune je l'aurais pardonné »

L'odeur de Garrett disparue et s'éloigna

« Ouvre les yeux, et regarde moi » Ordonnât-il calmement.

Je les ouvris le regarda honteuse d'avoir perdus le contrôle

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas »Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche

« Arrête de t'excuser tu n'y es pour rien »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais » Dit-il avec le ton que prend un père pour gronder ses enfants

Il me releva le cou brusquement en plongeant son regard dans le mien tout en sondant mon esprit

« Ma tu compris ou je dois répéter »

« Oui je t'es compris »

« Bien, maintenant tu va m'écouter, sans faire d'histoire »

« Oui, Monsieur » Dis-je Il m'embrassa un baiser fougueux

« Je vois que madame aime jouée avec le feu » Dit - avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage

Il me sauta dessus en m'embrassant Il me serait dans ses bras comme si il avait peur que je m'échappe.

« Je t'aime, va tu me laisser t'aider à faire face à t'a nouvelle vie »

« Je t'aime aussi, tu peux m'aider quand tu veux et ou tu veux, je serais toujours à toi, et à personne d'autre »

« J'adore ton état d'esprit, ma compagne, Personne n'auras le droit de te toucher, seul moi y serrais autoriser, seul moi pourrais t'embrasser comme je le fais, tu m'appartiens »

Il scella ses paroles avec un baiser


	8. Chapter 8 : visite obligatoire Volturi

Chapitre 8 : Visite chez les volturi

3 semaines plus tard

Nous avions reçu une lettre des volturi disant qu'il voulait nous voir au plus vite

Mais relation c'était arranger avec Garrett je le considérais comme mon frère.

« Quand partons-nous » Demandai-je ou bout de quelque minute »

« Dans 3 heure, nous prenons le prochain vole pour l'Italie, j'ai préparé nos affaire elles sont dans la voiture, Garrett peux tu te charger des poches de sang pour Isabella » Dit mon compagnon

« Aucun problème, A tu besoin d'autres chose ma chère sœur »

« Non rien merci Garrett »

J'ai besoin que tout ce passe bien, J'ai besoin de mon compagnon, Mon frère, J'ai besoin de vivre, Je viens de gouter à l'amour le vrai, je ne veux pas que ça finisse maintenant

Peter me regarda je sue qu'il avait lu dans mes pensée

« Moi aussi mon amour, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, tu vivras avec moi, et Garrett tu auras la vie dont tu veux, Je t'aime ne l'oubli jamais »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, je te fais confiance »

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Chapitre très cours**

**La suite suit son cours et arrive bientôt**

**Bizz**


	9. Chapter 9 : Arrivé à Volterra

Chapitre 9 : Arrivé à Volterra

Nous étions à Volterra depuis 3 heure, nous attendions que le soleil se couche pour allait au château

Garrett m'avais proposé une partie de carte que j'acceptai

Lui ne faisait que gagner et moi ben que perdre à chaque fois que je perdais je tapais du pied Peter regardai la scène avec amusement et ne manquer pas une occasion de ce moquer

Peut être que le dieu de la guerre aimait aussi s'amusait, bien que je n'en doute pas

A chaque fois qu'il était près de moi je voulais lui sauter dessus l'embrasser et peut être… un raclement de gorge m'interrompis

« Ci tu continue à penser à moi de cette manière, je ne réponds plus de mes actes chérie » me dit mon homme ou plutôt mon vampire

Cette fois ci c'était à Garrett d'être plié en deux

« C'est pas drôle » Dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine

Peter se mit à rire. Un rire si mature si joli

« Ce que tu peux être Gamine mon amour »

Je restais dans la même position à taper du pied

« C'est que mademoiselle est têtu, allait ne te fais pas plus têtu que tu ne l'ais »

« Je suis pas TETU » Dis-je en hurlant ce qui fît exploser de rire mon frère et mon Vampire

Ils veulent jouer on va jouer

« Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais » Je me mis à courir mais fus vite rattraper par Peter qui me jeta sur son dos pour me ramener

« Dommage pour toi on cours plus vite que toi » me dit mon vampire

« C'est l'heure » Nous dit Garrett en me regardant un sourire aux lèvres

« Allons-y » Dit mon vampire qui me sert de compagnon

**J'espère que ça vous à plus**

**Comme je l'ai dis**

**La suite suit son cour et arrive bientôt (Si**** vous avez des fictions à me conseiller je suis preneuse, et si vous avez des conseils à donner je suis aussi preneuse)**

**Bizz Isa **


	10. Chapter 10 : Conversation pas si attendu

Chapitre 10 : Conversation pas très attendu

Un vampire femelle nous fit entrer dans la salle du trône (Comme ils l'appellent)

Aro était debout, il nous salua

« Mes cher amis, les Cullen sont venus nous voir i semaine pour parler d'un événement très fâcheux » je me rapprochais de mon compagnon il m'accueilli dans ses bras je tournais la tête pour voir une armoire à glace me regardais avec intérêt Aro le remarqua

« Je vois que tu plais bien à Félix » mon compagnon grogna et resserra son étreinte

« Revenons à nos affaire, Peter j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu à détruit Jasper Cullen »

« Il à menacer m'a compagne, quand elle était humaine je me suis emporté »

« Êtes vous au courent de ce que les Cullen sont en train de faire » Dit Garrett

« Non, mais fais le nous savoir » Dit Caius

« Il veulent déclarer une sorte de petite guerre »Dis-je

« Si il le faut nous vous aiderons »Dit- Caius

« Contre quoi, cela ne peut pas être gratuit je vous connais » grogna mon compagnon

« 10 ans de loyaux et bon service, c'est le peux que nous pouvons proposée »

« Encore une chose, les Cullen m'ont révéler leurs secret qui est maintenant le mien, il ne voulait pas me transformer » Dis-je

« Nous acceptons » dit Peter

« Ne vous inquiéter pas ils seront punis pour leurs actes » Nous dit Marcus

« Félix, raccompagne-les » Félix fis comme sont maitre lui avait ordonné et nous raccompagna

« Au revoir magnifique vampire » me dit Félix à l'oreille, il disparut aussitôt

« Mon amour je suis désolée, mais nous allons devoir rester au château pendant dix ans, nous devrons y retourner après la bataille »

« Ce n'est pas grave tant que je suis avec toi tant que je suis avec vous » Je l'embrassai

Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt

« Oh ! Peter Isabella arrêté, maintenant » Cria –Peter un grondement sortis de la poitrine de Peter

Peter allais m'enlever mon t-shirt mais Garrett grogna ce qui perturba Peter

« Désolé, mon frère mais je n'avais pas très envie de te voir toi et ma sœur, Bref tu ma compris »

« Excuse moi j'ai perdus le contrôle »Dit-Peter dans un souffle

Je me cachai derrière le dos de mon amant Garrett se mit à rire il m'ébouriffa les cheveux

« Aie ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » Je sautai sur son dos et lui tira les cheveux comme ci je pouvais lui faire mal

Peter me décrocha de mon frère, je me débattais comme une folle pour échappais à ses bras

« Mais dite moi ce que j'ai fais pour avoir une compagne aussi têtu et folle » Dit Peter entre deux rire

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime mon amour »Dis-je en l'embrassant

« Mouai, Je n'aime pas quand tu me manipule, »

« Ne t'inquiète pas un jour tu auras le dessus pour le moment dans ce domaine c'est moi qui gagne » Dis-je ne l'embrassant dans le cou  
« Plus pour longtemps chérie » Dit-il

2 minute plus tard nous étions dans la chambre Garrett était allé chasser

Il me débarrassa de mon t-shirt il embrassait chaque parcelle de ma peau, il enfui sa tête dans mes cheveux en humait l'odeur puis m'enleva le reste de mes vêtements.

Je repérai l'odeur de Garrett « Peter, Garrett t'attend derrière la porte, je me rhabille et nous allons chassée » Pour toute réponse il grogna puis se releva déçu, je me rhabillai et en 2 seconde nous étions au coter de Garrett. Il nous regarda « je vous et déranger » dit-il

« Oui c'est pas gentil, tu savais ce qu'on était en train de faire »

« Et c'est pour sa que je vous et interrompus » je grognai et tapais du pied

**J'essaye d'allonger les chapitres au fil du temps et de l'histoire**

**Bizz**

**Isa**


	11. Chapter 11 : Chasse

Chapitre 11 : Chasse

Peter nous avais conduit derrière un bar à problème il m'avait dégoté deux humain pervers qui allait violer une enfant de 15 ans. Il les assomma puis me les amena je mordis le premier puis le deuxième.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu t'abreuve douce Isabella » me dit mon vampire

Il s'approcha de moi dangereusement et m'embrassa tout en léchant mes lèvres

« Vous manquer pas une occasion tout les deux, on dirait des ados de 17 ans plein d'hormone » nous dit Garrett exaspérais par notre comportement

Je lui tirais la langue et replongea sur la bouche de mon dieu de la guerre

Peter me lâchas et alla s'abreuver de son humain

« Toi aussi tu es sexy quand tu t'abreuve cow boy »

« Isabella tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, alors ne me pousse pas trop »

« Ecoute le Isabella, ne le pousse pas trop »Dit Garrett

Je me mis à rire Garrett se comporte de temps en temps comme un enfant un peu comme nous je me mis à sautais partout tout en tapants des mains Peter et Garrett me regardais comme si ils avaient vue un bébé humain battre un vampire adulte

« Non, mon amour nous n'avons pas vus un Bébé humain battre un Vampire adulte, nous avons seulement vus que ma compagne était complètement folle »

« Embrasse-moi si je suis folle » Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et m'embrassa langoureusement

« Rentrons »dis-je après un moment

1 semaine plus tard

Nous étions enfin rentrée je n'en pouvais plus de l'Italie

Moi c'est le Kansas que j'aime, Garrett avais passé sont temps à me gronder comme une enfant car je ne faisais que sauter sur Peter, le jour de la bataille arriver à grand pas plus que 4 mois et demis

Aujourd'hui j'avais fais une blague à Peter et Garrett dans tous leurs vêtements j'avais mis de la nourriture humaine et dans leurs chaussures j'avais versée du sang d'animaux on va rire !

« ISABELLA » cria Peter et Garrett en même temps j'étais au sol en train de rire comme une dingue

« Garrett attrape la moi » Je partis en courant mais il me rattrapa bien assez vite il me ramena dans la chambre Peter attendait avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres

« Alors comme ça tu adores le sang animal, ma douce tu me déçois » je souris

« Garrett tiens la moi bien » « Qu'es que tu va faire ? Peter ! » Dis-je

Je vis que dans sa main il tenait une poche de sang ou il y avait marqué biche je fis le lien

« Non non non Peter, je suis désolée mais par pitié pas ça »

Il rigola « Ouvre la bouche mon petit cœur » je fis non de la tête

Il me l'ouvra de force avant de verser le liquide infâme dans ma bouche, il me força à avaler ce qui peut être sadique de temps en temps mon vampire Garrett et Peter étaient plié de rire, Peter me fit avaler de force toute la poche de sang. « Tu promets de ne plus recommencer, mon amour tu te comporte comme une gamine, la prochaine fois ta punition seras beaucoup plus dur » me dit-il sérieux « Je promets »

« Garrett libère la, elle à compris et je pense quelle ne recommenceras pas de sitôt »

« Les herbivores sont vraiment infâme beurk »

Peter me pris dans ses bras « ce que tu peux être belle quand tu t'affole et que tu a peur »

« Je t'aime » murmurai-je

« Moi aussi » Répondit-il il m'embrassa

« Peter je peux te dire quelque chose »

« Bien sur je t'écoute »

« Le sang animal c'est vraiment dégoutant »

Il rigola et m'embrassa

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que je n'en bois pas, je ne suis pas un vulgaire bouffeur de lapin »

« J'ai vue sa. Je t'aime mon amour »

« Moi aussi ma douce je t'aime plus que tout au monde »

« Et moi !? » Cria Garrett

« On t'adore !» dis Peter et moi en même temps ce qui nous fît éclater de rire

« Moi aussi je vous adore » Cria Garrett

**Voila nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il plaira **

**Bizz **

**Isa **


	12. Chapter 12 :shopping et punition

Chapitre 12 : Shopping et punition

« On y va, on y va, on y va, aller vite ! » Criai-je dans toute la maison aujourd'hui shopping

« Sa va on a compris, tu te calme sinon on n'y va pas » Dit Garrett nan mais j'hallucine il me dit de me calmer

« Garrett tu pourrais devenir papa un papa poule » il roula des yeux

« Il a raison mon amour calme toi, tu va te faire arrêter sinon pour abus d'alcool »

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle, mais je veux bien faire un effort, je ferrais tout pour le shopping »

Garrett se mis au volant, alors que Peter et moi étions derrière

Peter caressais ma cuisse ce qui me fît gémir il m'embrassa tout en continuant, il savait qu'il me faisait beaucoup d'effet et portant il continuait je jurais intérieurement de me venger, la petite lingerie j'espère que ça lui plairas. Garrett nous interrompit pour nous dire qu'on était arrivé je les trainais de magasins en magasins

« Garrett va t'acheter quelque chose, je vais montrer quelque chose à Peter » Je pense qu'il avait compris parce qu'il me fît un grand sourire puis partis

Je conduisis Peter dans un magasin de lingerie il me regarda puis je lui souris en retour

Je pris un ensemble de lingerie sexy transparent, a cette heure la le magasin était vide je me mis dans un coin avec Peter je me changeai dans la cabine et je sortis pour voir la tête de Peter, il avait la bouche ouverte

« Putain tu veux ma mort, Femme » je l'embrassai et lui mordillai le lobe de l'oreille « Je pense qu'on va le prendre » « Tu a intérêt à le prendre sinon je te punirais pendant toute l'éternité » je retournai dans la cabine et me rhabilla je payai et après avoir finis les achats Peter, Garrett et moi retournions à la voiture, je racontai à Garrett ce que j'avais fais à Peter pendant son absence

« Tu a vraiment osée »Me dit-il surpris

« A ton avis » Lui dis-je grand sourire

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible »

« Garrett, ne t'inquiète pas Peter à déjà prévus de me punir »Dis-je en regardant Peter

« Je n'en doute pas » je me mis sur les genoux de mon vampire ce qui le fît grogner de plaisir

« Ne joue pas avec le feu Isabella, je pourrais te prendre la maintenant, mais je ne pense pas que ça plaise à Garrett »

« Tu a raison mon frère ça ne va pas me plaire »

« Vous allez m'apprendre à me battre ? » demandai-je

« Oui dé ce soir, » me dit mon vampire

Arriver à la maison je montais dans la chambre je n'eu pas le temps de posé les sacs que je me trouvais plaquée sur le lit, Peter était sur moi « Es tu prête pour ta punition amour »

« Quand tu veux »

« Garrett ma aidée à la trouvé » Sa sent pas bon ça « Tu ne sauras pas autoriser à me toucher pendant 1 semaine, ni m'embrasser, quand à moi je peux faire ce que je veux de toi » « Non, sil te plais »

Il m'embrassa puis m'ordonna de me relever « Soit heureuse que je t'autorise encore à te nourrir et surtout à sortir de la chambre, car l'envie de te séquestrer ne me manque pas »

« Tu n'es pas drôle » Je fis la moue je sentis l'odeur de Garrett

« Vue la tête quelle fait, j'imagine que tu lui a fais part de sa punition »

« Tout à fait exact »

« Je vous hais, Je vous jure que je me vengerais »

« Mon amour te sais que tu n'auras jamais le dessus sur moi, ni sur Garrett » Je me mis à bouder

« Garrett, je peux savoir ton âge tu ne me la jamais dis »

« Je suis né en 1311 à Turin, J'étais déjà ami avec Peter quand j'étais humain, le voyage à Volterra nous l'avons fait ensemble J'ai 22 ans en âge physique et en tout cela fait 702 ans que je suis née même ci cela fais 700 ans que je suis devenu un vampire »

« D'accord, et toi petite sœur »

« Je suis née le 8 septembre 1995 à forks Peter m'a transformé j'avais 18 ans »

« Pour un nouveau né tu te contrôle bien, c'est impressionnant, faut remarquer que c'est le venin de Peter qui coule dans tes veines »

« Quelle est ton don ? » demandai-je

« Je peux contrôlais les esprits rendre un vampire humain pendant quelques jours jusqu'à que je décide de le re transformais en vampire »

« Tu pourrais essayais un jour avec moi ? »

« Bien sur, mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu résiste à tous les dons, sauf au nôtres, mais je suis sur que Peter en est ravi »

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer, elle ne peut pas me cacher ses pensée, ni ses envie » Dit-Peter

« Peter tu me reproche de vouloir te sauter dessus à chaque instant, et toi tu décide de me donner encore plus l'envie, ça n'a pas de sens »

« J'aime te voir frustré, et perdus » me dit-il à l'oreille d'une voie langoureuse je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, je dois lui résister, je dois lui résister, il faut que je lui résiste

Fois de vampire, je lui résisterais

* * *

**Voila, nouveau chapitre **

**Un peu plus long que les précédents**

**Bizz**

**Isa**


	13. Chapter 13 : Apprendre et Savourer Aimer

Chapitre 13 : Apprendre et savourer

Ma semaine de punition avais était très dur a supporter Peter essayais de me provoquer pour que je lui saute dessus je décidai d'aller me laver quand je retournai dans la chambre Peter était assis sur le lit je ne portais qu'une petite serviette, je vis dans ses yeux que je venais de signer ma perte il m'attrapa par la taille en faisant tomber ma serviette au sol il me jeta sur le lit, puis ne tarda pas à embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau il se déshabilla pour être à égalité avec moi. Il entra en moi si violement que je criai, il redevint plus doux au bout de quelques minute il se retira et continua de m'embrasser « Excuse moi si j'ai étais brutale je n'ai pas pus résister » murmura-t-il cette fois ci se fût à moi de l'embrasser « Ce n'est pas grave, alors va tu te résoudre à m'apprendre à me battre »

« Habille toi nous n'avons pas pus le faire la semaine dernière parce que je te rappelle que tu étais punis, et je ne voulais pas que tu en profite » Il me releva, je remarquai qu'il m'avait habillais

« Devant la maison dans 2 minute » Cria Garrett

Etant une flémarde de compétition je passai par la fenêtre Peter était déjà en bas en train de discuter avec Garrett

« Approche » me dit Peter d'une voie doucereuse qu'il ne présenté rien de bon

Je fis comme il me l'avait dit

« Le premier à terre mon amour »

Je m'élançai et sue que j'avais fais une grosse erreur il m'évita puis il fondit sur moi avant de balancer a terre et de faire claquer ses dents proche de mon cou « J'ai gagné »

« Première erreur ne jamais mais je dis bien jamais attaquer le premier »

« Recommence » on continua comme ça pendant 5 heure la semaine prochaine se seras au tour de Garrett de m'entrainer

Je remontai dans la chambre ma vision se troubla et je tombai sur le sol incapable de me relever

« Peter »soufflai-je mais pas assez fort pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Des bras froid m'enveloppai je sentis le temps changeait

Je tombai dans l'inconscience quelques minutes plus tard bizarres pour un vampire

Je me réveillai dans une pièce inconnu une odeur attira mon attention je me retournais pour voir à qui cette odeur appartenait je reconnus le vampire

« Félix… » Murmurai-je d'une voie rauque j'avais soif très soif

Il s'approcha et me releva le menton

« Pourquoi… » Soufflai-je « Car je te veux, adorable vampire »

« Comment… un vampire ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience… comment a tu fais » Il sourit et me pris sur ses genoux « Je possède deux dons, la force, et le don de faire tomber un vampire dans l'inconscience »

« Veux-tu quelque chose »

« J'ai soif » il sembla surpris « A oui tu dois avoir soif, excuse moi » il me passa une poche de sang que je finis en 3 secondes

« Les volturi… Ou m'a tu emmener ? »

« Les volturi ne sont pas au courant je suis en Repos jusqu'à l'attaque, nous somme chez moi dans ma villa, »

« Je veux partir ramène moi » il resserra sa prise sur moi

« Reste, je veux profiter de ta présence, même si tu t'enfuyais je te rattraperais, ne m'oblige pas à t'affamer, »

« Mon compagnon ! Félix par pitié ne me fait pas ça »

« Tu le reverras ne t'inquiète pas » « Mais… » Il me coupa en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche

« Chut, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu peux me faire confiance, je te veux »

« Félix, tu me verras pendant 10 ans alors libère moi, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux » Il caressa la morsure que Peter m'avait fait pour me marquer sienne.

« Laisse moi te mordre » « Non ! Je ne veux pas » « Je ne te laisse pas le choix » il me mordit si violement que je hurlai de souffrance

« Au revoir, Chère Isabella, tu seras bientôt à moi » Il me fit perdre conscience

« Isabella, Isabella »Entendis-je

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Peter un air inquiet sur le visage

« Peter… »

« Oui ma belle s'est moi »

« Que c'est il passé ? » Dis-je d'une voie rauque

« Nous t'avons trouvée inconsciente à l'entrée de la forêt, Ma belle tu es épuisée ce qui est normalement impossible pour un Vampire, tu es trop faible pour apprendre à te battre, pour te régénérais tu prendre une poche de sang toute les heures » Il me tendit une poche de sang que je pris sans hésiter. Il m'embrassa à mon plus grand des bonheurs son contact me manquer. Garrett entra dans la pièce dé qu'il me vit il me prit dans ses bras « Tu nous a fais peur, ne refais plus jamais ça »

Une partie de ma mémoire était effacé je cherchais un élément pour me rappeler mais rien ne vit

« Mon amour que c'est il passé »

« Je ne m'en rappelle plus, la seul chose dont je me rappelle ces mettre évanouie dans la chambre, et après plus rien »

« Ce n'est pas grave l'importance c'est que tu aille bien, que tu sois avec nous » me dit mon frère

« Je vous aime » dit-je ne les prenants dans mes bras, Peter m'embrassa et Garrett me fis un bisou sur la joue

« Nous aussi on t'aime »

« Peter, ça fais depuis que tu es né que je te connais, et tu n'a jamais était autant heureux, elle te complète » Dit Garrett à Peter

Peter me souris tendrement « Tu me complète » Dit Peter avant de m'embrasser tendrement pour la première fois Garrett ne dit rien et attendis calmement la fin de ce baiser ce fût Peter qui coupa le baiser je sortis un gémissement plaintif il me sourit.

Garrett sortit de la pièce

« Isabella Swan veut tu m'épouser et devenir Madame Isabella Whitlock »

« Oui, Oui, Oui » Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassa

« Tu fais de moi l'homme ou le vampire le plus heureux du monde »

« Et toi tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, et c'est pour cela que je t'aime »

Je scellai mes paroles avec un baiser

« Je t'aime » le dit mon vampire

« Moi plus »

« Non moi plus » me dit mon cœur

« Je t'aime plus plus » Dit-il

Il m'embrassa

* * *

**Voila,**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre**

**Bizz**

**Isa**


	14. Chapter 14 : Découverte

Chapitre 14 : Découverte

Après avoir finis une autre poche de sang je partis prendre une douche et ressortis 3 minute plus tard de la douche je me regardai dans le miroir et remarqua une morsure inconnue sur mon cou je la touchai et grimaça de douleur « Qui ta fais ça » Dit Peter qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain

« Je ne sais pas » Je détestais ne pas savoir il caressa la morsure et planta ses yeux triste dans les miens

« Je suis désolé, Peter, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste » Il me coupa « Ce n'est pas toi qui me rend triste, c'est la douleur, je vois bien que cette morsure te fait souffrir »

« Mord moi »

« Quoi ! » demanda- t'il surprit

« Mord moi, je ne veux pas voir cette morsure, alors mord moi » Il fît enfin ce que je venais de lui demandais

« Cette morsure n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir »

« Es tu sur de ne rien te rappelais, je m'inquiète pour toi »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais rien ne me revient à la mémoire »

« Tu es la de toute façon, je vous fais confiance, vous allez bien vous occuper de moi, je le sais » Je lui souris, Je l'aime comme ce n'est pas possible je lui confirais ma vie, bon ma virginité déjà fais, mais je lui confirais tout, sachant qu'il avait lus dans mes pensée je l'embrassai, je n'avais pas copié son don car j'en avais un meilleur la télépathie que j'avais copié à Garrett

« Si t'on frère savait que tu lui as copié un de ses dons, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau »

« Tu me protégeras, je le sais, tu ne me laisseras jamais tombés »

« Tu a copié un de mes dons ! » Cria Garrett en arrivant il me prit par les épaules et me secoua « Garrett…Arrête… »

Je communiquais par télépathie –Peter aide moi Il me sourit et fis non de la tête

« Garrett je m'excuse, mais sil te plais lâche moi » Il me lâcha et partis

« Je me vengerais »entendit-je

« J'y crois » Dis-je ironique deux bras m'enserra la taille je souris je relevais la tête et embrassa ma moitié « Je te l'avais dis » Me dit mon andouille de vampire à l'oreille, il me tiras les cheveux pour penché ma tête en arrière laissant mon cou à découvert

« Je ne suis pas une andouille » Dit-il d'une voie menaçante il tira un peu plus sur mes cheveux en me faisant mettre à genou il sourit comme un prédateur tenant sa proie je le fis basculer en avant

« Attention, Tu continue et je te mord » Je m'arrêtais de bouger instantanément »

« J'aime quand tu m'obéis, Relève toi » Je fis ce qu'il demandait, il m'embrassa.

* * *

**Désolé, Chapitre très court**

**Les prochains seront plus longs**

**Bizz Isa **


	15. NOTE !

**Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre le prochain arrivera bientôt.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes,**

**Je ferais beaucoup d'effort pour rendre la lecture plus agréable,**

**J'ai due mal à repérer les fautes, je n'arrive à les repérée qu'après avoir posté le chapitre ce qui est très embêtant…**

**Bizz **

**Isa **


	16. Chapter 15: Flash

Chapitre 15 : Flash

Un flash, voila ce que je venais de voir, un flash : _Je me réveillai dans une pièce inconnue une odeur attira mon attention je me retournais pour voir à qui cette odeur appartenait je reconnue le vampire_

« Que ce passe t-il mon amour » je lui fis parvenir le flash par télépathie il ouvrit la bouche surpris « Oh… »Lâcha –t-il au bout de quelques minutes « Tu n'a aucune autres informations ? »

« Non, »

« Déjà nous savons que tu as bien quittée la maison et le terrain »

Je m'assis sur le canapé et regardais le sol, les mains jointes, sans que je m'en rende compte Peter m'avais pris dans ses bras, et Garrett me regardait de ses yeux bienveillants, je relevais la tête après quelques minutes. Je me levais brusquement allais vers le miroir et le brisait, je voulus brisait le second miroir mais Peter m'arrêta, je grognais, il resserra sa prise, et me fis basculer en avant.

« Tout doux, mon ange, cela ne sert à rien de te faire du mal, et surtout de faire mal à ces pauvres miroirs » Je grognais encore plus fort et sautais sur Peter, voulant le démembrer, le faire taire, arrêter cette torture.

Il prit rapidement l'avantage, je me retrouvai sous son corps, ses mains emprisonnant mes poignets.

Il se mit à ronronner, je me calmait aussitôt, Mon vampire me releva et me caressa le bras tout en continuant de ronronner, Je repris mes esprits « Peter, Je suis calmée arrête »

« Oui, désolé » Il m'embrassa et me lâcha

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit » Je déteste perdre le contrôle.

« Tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant et qu'un Vampire ta enlevée , et que tu as bien quittée le terrain, si tu as d'autre flash prévient nous » Dit Garrett

« Je vais chercher une poche de sang je reviens »

Je descendis et pris la poche de sang que j'avais mis à chauffée quelques minutes avant de recevoir ce flash. Je l'ouvrit et finis de boire en 30 seconde, chrono en main.

Je décidai de sortir dans le jardin, je sautais et arrivai sur une branche en haut de l'arbre, je m'allongeais sur la branche et passai la journée à regarder les nuages.

Je n'entendais pas Peter arrivait, mais sentis son odeur

La nuit tomba, et je sentis des mains froides me prendre dans ses bras et me redescendre.

Je devinait qu'il me ramenait à la maison.

« Isabella, tu pourrais nous faire plaisir et revenir parmi nous » Je plongeai mes yeux dans ce de Peter, et secouait la tête

« Hein, euh, oui bien sur » Peter rit

« J'étais pas sur un arbre ? »

« Si mais je t'ai ramenais, tu y es restée pendant plus de 6 heures »

« D'accord »

* * *

**Désolée de ce chapitre si court.**

**Et des fautes d'orthographe présente dans le texte.**

**Pouvez-vous me dire ou sont présente les fautes que je corrige vite fais cette erreur (Car comme je l'ai dis, je vois les fautes de frappe, et les fautes ** **d'orthographe, qu'après avoir posté le chapitre)**

**En n'espérant que ça continues de vous plaire.**

**Bizz **

**Isa **


	17. Chapitre 16 :

Chapitre 16

Vers 4 heures du matin je quittai la maison pour me rendre devant la forêt, Peter et Garrett étaient allés chercher des poches de sang à plus de 7 heures d'ici

Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et regardai les étoiles.

Un craquement se fit entendre, je me retournai et vis Félix.

**« Félix que ****fais-tu ****ici? »** Il rit et s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique.

**« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais Isabella »** de quoi me parle-t-il?

**« Je ne comprends pas »** Il me caresse le bras je reculai et partis en courant vers la maison, je fus arrêtée par Félix qui me maintenait par le cou.

**« Viens avec moi, Isabella. J'ai beaucoup plus à offrir que ton misérable compagnon. »** Je grognai en essayant de m'échapper de sa poigne. **« Pas la peine de grogner, je ne vais pas te laisser partir cette fois. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que tu n'a****s**** copié aucun don ou presque mais aucun qui pourrait m'arrêter, dommage. »** Il sourit, mon portable vibra disant que Peter et Garrett étaient arrivés. **« Personne ne viendra ma jolie, écoute****-****moi bien, tu vas venir avec moi »** je le coupai .

**« Tu rêves, si tu crois que je vais quittée mon compagnon pour toi! » **Grognais-je

**« Je disais , tu viens avec moi, sinon je peux tuer ton compagnon et son ami en 4 secondes, des amis à moi sont sur place et peuvent les tuer sur mon ordre, un appel ou un SMS et ils sont morts. Alors que choisis tu ? »**

Je tombai au sol en sanglots, je ne voulais pas laisser Peter et Garrett, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute. Félix me regardait avec un sourire, il se baissa à ma hauteur et sortit son portable, il commençait à taper un numéro.

**« Je...vais venir avec toi**** mais ne leur fait pas de mal. »** Il ne répondit pas, et me pris dans ses bras.

Je perdis conscience dès qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Une odeur de sang me réveilla, je remarquai que j'étais dans une chambre assez grande, elle manquait de charme et ressemblait plus à une salle de torture qu'a une chambre, ça devait être la chambre des prisonniers de Félix. Des taches de sang étaient présentes sur le sol, quelqu'un se racla la gorge, je me retournai et vis Félix debout contre le mur. Il s'approcha de moi à vitesse humaine.

« C'est la chambre des prisonniers? »demandais-je sérieuse

**« On va dire ça, je sais qu'à la moindre occasion tu essayeras de t'enfuir, alors je n'ai pas pris le risque, de te mettre dans une chambre à la surface. Tu es dans une sorte de labyrinthe, des garde****s**** sont à ma disposition et te surveillent. »** Répondit-il

**« Pourquoi y a****-****t****-****il du sang sur le sol ? »** Questionnais-je, il sourit.

**« Un humain était présent il y a pas longtemps. Pour te nourrir ce sera 1 fois par semaine, à moins que tu te comporte****s**** bien. »** Ma gorge commençait à me brûler.

**« Félix, j'ai soif »** Il prit dans sa main un verre rempli de sang humain, il me le donna.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »** Dit-il sa main toujours sur le verre.

**« Merci Félix »** Il me retira le verre des mains, avant que je puisse boire le délicieux liquide que contenait le verre.

**« On dit maître Isabella. Répète » **je baissai les yeux.

**« Merci maître Félix. » crachai-je** Il me redonna le verre et je le finis en quelques secondes. Ce vampire est complètement fou, je sais pas s'il existe un asile de fous pour vampires.

**« Que veu****x-t****u de moi, qu'espère****s-****tu obtenir? »** Demandais-je, non exigeais-je.

**« Ce que je veux de toi : voyons ****Tout ****! Je n'espère rien obtenir a par toi, si je t'avais connu quand tu étais humaine je t'aurais transform****é****, et tu aurais fait parti****e**** des **Volturi**, tu m'aurais obéi, et tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Peter ».** Siffla-t-il

**« Félix, je t'en prie, nous nous verrons pendant 10 ans et encore après si tu le veux, mais laisse****-****moi retourn****er**** chez moi. » Suppliai-je** Il me regarda.

**« Non »** je le giflai et me mis à sangloter, je vis les yeux de Félix devenir noir, il m'arracha un bras, je me mis à hurler de souffrance.

**« Plus jamais, je ne suis pas comme Peter, je ****n'hésiterai**** pas à te punir et très sévèrement. Si tu ose encore me frapper, crois-moi, la prochaine fois c****'****es****t**** les deux bras en même temps. »** Me crache-t-il les dents serrées. Il me remit le bras et me gifla. **« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre »**

**« Oui. »** Dis-je dans un soupir. Je ne sais pas me battre, je ne pourrais pas me défendre, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, et de toute façon je ne peux rien contre lui, il a des siècles de plus que moi. **« Félix, es-tu conscient que dans 3 mois il y a la bataille contre les Cullen **** et que tu dois y être et que moi aussi! »** m'exclamais-je

**« Tu n'iras pas, moi j'irais mais pas toi. »** Je venais de penser à ses dons, la force et la perte de conscience, je copiais ses dons. Je lui fis perdre conscience, me mit à courir, je me retournai pour voir 2 gardes me courir après, je me perdis très rapidement, j'entrai dans une pièce inconnue, je me retrouvai contre le mur, une main froide sur mon cou, un vampire grand aux cheveux bruns.

**« Qui es****-****tu? » **Grogna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mon cou.

**« Isabella. »** Il desserra sa prise.

**« Eh bien Isabella, ce n'est pas très poli d'entrer sans frapper. »** Me dit-il gentiment.

**« Je me suis perdue, j'essayais de trouver la sortie »** Il relâcha sa prise complètement.

« **Je vais t'y conduire**. **»** Félix entra calmement, mince je suis sur qu'il va me tuer.

**« Bien essayé Isabella, Théodores je te présente Isabella, ma prisonnière, et future compagne. »**

**« Je suis ravie de te ****rencontrer**** Isabella. »** Il allait me faire sortir et cet abruti est arrivé.

**« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé. » **Crachais-je

**« Sacré caractère, t'as du boulot avec elle, mon vieux. »** ricana- Théodore Félix sourit.

**« Théodore veux-tu m'aider à la dresser »** Théodore me regarda de haut en bas et me sourit.

**« Avec plaisir. »** Je reculai.

**« Je ****ne**** suis pas ton animal Félix. »** La télépathie je n'avais qu'a utilisé ce don pour rejoindre Peter.

_**Peter aide moi. **_

_**Isabella ou es-tu ?**_

_**Je suis retenu par Félix, dans sa propriété, aide-moi s'il te plaît **_

_**Écoute-moi bien Isabella, tu ne fais rien de dangereux tant que tu es seul**_

_**Peter ils sont plusieurs**_

_**Isabella je suis le dieu de la guerre et Garrett en partie un dieu de la guerre, ne t'inquiète pas, et surtout reste sage.**_

Je coupai la communication pour me concentrer sur Félix et Théodore.

_**« **_**Tu as raison, tu seras bientôt ma compagne, mais tu n'es pas docile, alors je dois te dresser. »** Je réfléchis à ce que j'allais dire.

**« Je ne suis docile qu'avec ma famille. Si tu veux une compagne docile, trouves-toi la tienne viens pas volé celle des autres. »** Théodore me regardait amusé par mon audace.

**« Si je l'avais trouvé je m'arrangerais pour t'avoir aussi, mon petit cœur. »** Réponds tendrement Félix.

**« Félix, je ne suis pas ton cœur. »** Criai-je.

PDV Félix : 

Elle a raison elle n'est pas ma compagne Théodore savait les liens qui nous unissaient je lui en avais faits par. J'ai senti un lien énorme nous unir, Marcus m'en a donné la confirmation, j'ai sauté de joie, je l'ai retrouvé enfin après 18 ans. Pour l'instant elle croit que je lui veux du mal, que je la veux comme compagne, alors quelle est seulement ma fille. Je ne sais pas comment elle a faits pour devenir complètement vampire alors qu'elle était demi-vampire sûrement un lien avec son compagnon. Ses parents non pas dû lui dire quelle avait été adoptée. Elle a bien 18 ans, sa mère est morte à sa naissance, comme toutes les femmes qui donnent naissance à des hybrides. Je relevai la tête et aperçus son visage déformé par la colère et là je compris elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Elle partit en courant, je l'entendis crier et je vis le vase que ma offert Aro pour mes 569 ans s'écraser contre le mur elle me pointa du doigt.

**« Tu...Tu es mon...père! »** Bégayait-elle, tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. **« Co... Comment... mais... »** Ne voulant pas la voir perdre le contrôle je lui fis perdre conscience, Théodore la prit dans ses bras.

**« Théo, amène la dans ma chambre je reviens »** il hoche la tête en me souriant.

**« Pas de problème. »** Il partit et emporta Isabella avec lui, je contactai Marcus pour lui dire qu'elle savait les liens qui nous unissaient, je voulais qu'il prévienne Peter, et Garrett pour leur expliquait ce qui se passe. Peter était étonné et m'avait prévenu qu'ils arriveraient dans 2 heures. Théodore venait d'arriver une poche de sang à la main.

**« Pour Isabella, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, allons-y. »** Me dit mon fils. Théodore était mon vrai fils de sang comme Isabella sauf qu'il a 300 ans de plus quelle. Théo, je l'avais moi-même transformé pour éviter de le vider de son sang. Je regrette d'avoir fais du mal à ma fille, mais je le devais pour qu'elle croie que je la voulais comme compagne. Nous étions dans ma chambre, Isabella inconsciente, allongé sur mon lit, elle commença à cligner des yeux, puis elle les ouvrit complètement et se leva en un quart de seconde. La jeune fille se mit à grogner et voulut se jeter sur moi, mais Théodore l'en empêcha. Il la plaqua contre le mur et la maîtrisa rapidement et habilement.

**« Isabella veux-tu te calmer. »** Dis-je. Elle se détendit et cessa de grogner, Théodore détourna son attention pendant 2 minutes, Isabella fit un sourire hypocrite et envoya son poing dans la figure de Théo, il la plaqua encore contre le mur.

**« Calme toi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »** Lui murmura Théodore.

PDV Isabella 

J'étais plaquée contre le mur par Théodore qui me maintenait par la gorge. Je ne comprenais pas. Son regard était bienveillant malgré notre position. Pourquoi ?! J'étais furieuse, je décidai de me laisser faire, pour en savoir plus. Théodore me caressa les cheveux, je sentis mon venin s'accumuler dangereusement dans ma bouche, prête à mordre, si il continuait.

**« Voilà, c'est bien. »** Murmura-t-il doucement. Je me retournai vers Félix.

**« Je... Je je veux la vérité toute la vérité. »** Bégayai-je. Théodore me pris par le bras et me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit.

**« En 1993 j'ai rencontré ta mère elle s'appelait Suziane****, je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle, nous nous somme mariés, elle est tombée enceinte et tu es née 1 mois plus tard. Tu étais demi-vampire, même si de toute ta vie tu n'a****s**** rien ressenti même si tu a****s**** grandi à vitesse normal****e****, tu l'étais. Ta mère est morte à ta naissance, ne sachant pas si j'arriverais à contrôlait ma soif, je t'ai fais adopté par des humains. Quand je t'ai revu à Volterra, j'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais. Mais j'ai eu besoin de Marcus pour confirm****er**** le lien, Les ****V****olturi en entier sont au courant de ce que tu représente****s**** pour moi. »** Ma gorge commença à brûler.

**« J'ai soif »** dis-je d'une voix rauque.

**« Oh pardon! »** S'excusa Félix il me tendit une poche de sang, je la finis et la brûlure dans ma gorge disparut aussitôt.

**« Et qui est Théodore ? » **Je vis le concerner baisser les yeux , Félix semblait hésité **« J'attend****s**** ! »** M'énervais-je. Félix fit un signe à Théodore. Ce dernier s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je frissonnai à son contact.

**« Ton frère, je suis tout simplement ton grand frère. »** Je mis un moment à réfléchir à cette situation.

**« Donc je récapitule. Tu es mon frère, et toi Félix tu es mon père »** Ils hochaient la tête. Je me mis à sangloter, ils me prirent dans leurs bras pour me réconforter. Je ne risque pas de lui pardonner de si tôt, mais je suis trop chamboulée, et je n'es pas encore assez de force pour me venger, pour l'instant je vais cacher mon jeu. Il m'a quand même arraché un bras

**« Je n'ai jamais vu Félix Volturi agir comme cela, et toi Garrett? »** Je reconnaissais la voix. Mon père sourit, ils se détachèrent de moi, ils furent remplacés par Peter qui se mit à ronronnait, je fus aussitôt calmais, il m'embrassa. **« Un vampire qui pleure. Ma petite sœur pleure. » **chuchota Garrett

« Garrett, notre petite sœur est exceptionnelle ». Souffla Théodore Peter me pris dans ses bras et me releva.

**«Que faisons****-****nous maintenant, Félix, Théodore? »** Souffla Garrett.

**«Installez-vous chez nous.»** Proposa Théodore. Je relevai la tête.

**«Non installez chez nous. Nous avons 7000 m² de terrain et ma villa fait 650 m², si vous voulez on peut agrandir.»** Dis-je d'une voix faible.

**«Si tu veux Isabella, mais je tiens à gard****er**** cette propriété.»** Dit Félix. Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

**«Puis-je emmener quelques gardes avec moi? »** Demanda Félix. Peter fit savoir à Félix que c'était possible et qu'il ferait construire une petite villa pour que ses gardes se logent. Un vampire m'étant inconnu entra dans la pièce, il me sourit **« Adrian, tu viens avec moi, prévient Alexander et James, ils viennent aussi, prenez toute vos affaires, vous avez 15 minutes. »** Dit Félix. Adrian, partit.

**«Je la ramène, à la maison, rejoignez nous quand vous aurez fini.»** Dis Peter.

**«Prend****s ****soin d'elle. »** Dit mon père menaçant.

**« Je le fais déjà et le ferai pour l'éternité »** Peter qui était venu sans voiture, me prit sur son dos et se mit à courir. 20 minutes plus tard, nous étions dans ma chambre, Peter me berçait, tout en ronronnant? Je me levais et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain . **« Que fais-tu? »** Demanda Peter.

**« Je vais prendre une douche ».** Il m'embrassa le cou.

**« Reviens vite »** murmura-t-il.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, je commençai à faire couler l'eau, 2 minutes plus tard j'étais sous la douche, l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps. Après m'être lavée et rincée je sortis de la salle de bain. Je pris une chemise blanche manche ¾ et un jean. Deux bras m'enlacèrent, je sentis un souffle froid contre mon cou.

**«Cette tenue te va à ravir. »** Je souris le poussai sur le lit et l'embrassai **« Ils sont arrivés. »** souffla Peter, contre ma bouche.

**« Pas grave »** je replongeai sur sa bouche. Quelqu'un entra et se racla la gorge

**« On ne vous dérange pas ? »** Dis une voix je levais la tête et vis Félix, Garrett Théodore et Adrian.

**« Si un peu ! Vous pouvez revenir plus tard ?! »** dis-je d'une voix doucereuse Peter laissa échapper un rire. Garrett, m'enleva des bras de mon vampire, ce qui me fit grogner, et qui fit rire les vampires présents dans ma chambre.

**« Ménage-la Garrett » **S'exclama Théodore. Garrett me mis dans les bras de mon père. Peter se releva et vins se poster au côté de Félix.

**« Allons au salon. »** Dit- Félix après quelques minutes de silence. Félix me garda dans ses bras et descendit au salon. **« Aro m'a fais passer un message.** **Pendant les 10 ans, nous pouvons rester en dehors de Volterra et vivre une vie normale. La seul****e ****condition c'est que nous rentrions à Volterra s****'****ils ont besoin de nous »** Je relevai la tête toute souriante. **« J'ai aussi une autre information, Isabella étant donnée que mon père est Caïus, pas biologiquement, mais mon père d'adoption, c'est aussi ton grand****-****père, il m****'****a aussi fait passer un message, il est heureux d'avoir une petite fille extraordinaire. »** Caïus, le vampire cruel était heureux?

**« Papa »** soufflai-je. Je vis mon père sourire, il m'embrassa sur le front.

**« Oui, ma princesse ? »** Je levais un sourcil.

**« Princesse ? »** Il rit.

**« Oui, mon père étant un roi, je suis un prince et toi étant ma fille tu es une princesse. »** J'ouvris la bouche en grand pour montrer ma stupeur.

**« Le premier qui m'appelle Princesse je le tue, nous sommes d'accord ? »** Dis-je menaçante.

**« On y croit Princesse »** S'exclama Peter, je me dégageai des bras de mon père, pour me jeter sur Peter qui tomba à la renverse. **« Tu n'es pas drôle, mon amour. »** Chuchota Peter. Il m'embrassa et il nous releva tous les deux.

« **Félix, j'accepte que tu sois mon père, mais je ne te pardonne pas pour le mal que tu ma fais, il va falloir me laisser du temps » **Lui dis-je, pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pense.

**« Aucun problème, princesse » **Répondit-il visiblement déçu, je grognai à la prononciation du mot Princesse

Je ne suis pas une princesse!

* * *

**Coucou !**

**Désolé de ce retard. **

**Je remercie Bibi017 pour la correction de ce chapitre, pour l'aide qu'elle ma apporter .  
**

**Bizz **

**Isa **


	18. Chapite 17 : Colère

Chapitre 17 : Colère

2 semaines que Félix vivait avec nous ainsi que machin ( Théodore) et ses gardes.

Garrett nous avait informé que les Cullen avaient eu vent de la rumeur qui disait que les Volturi se joignaient à nous, ils ont décidés d'éviter l'attaque mais maintenant quelle était lancée on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter et la voyante qui refusait d'abandonner. Les Cullen ont suivit pour soutenir la petite chose qui leurs sert de boule de cristal, Carlisle a évidemment pensé à un discourt pour éviter de mourir.

J'avais appelé Jacob pour tout lui raconter, il m'avait avoué qu'il était un loup-garous trop génial.

Il m'avait prévenu que si les Cullen nous attaquaient la meute se battrait avec nous, allés leurs demandés pourquoi, ils non pas voulut me le dire.

Félix avait mit les Volturi au courant ils étaient d'accord. Félix m'avait dit que c'était lui la morsure, je me souviens d'avoir demandé à Peter de me remordre par-dessus cette morsure, sans que je me souviennes qui me l'avait fait. J'étais tellement en colère d'apprendre ça, que j'ai arraché un bras à Félix. Théodore qui avait voulu défendre notre ''père'' a essayé de s'en prendre à moi, ce qui lui a coûté un bras, tout comme les gardes qui ont voulu venir aider. Je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné pour mon bras et pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Mais là, c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

Charlie m'avait vite oublié et était allé se marier avec la mère de Jessica. Je n'avais pas été invitée au mariage. Quelques jours après le mariage, Peter et Garrett ont organisés ma mort. Charlie me croyant morte, vivait pleinement sa nouvelle vie.

Peter qui en avait mare que des personnes débarquent, n'importe quand dans notre chambre, nous interrompant à chaque fois, avait menacé de mort les personnes qui entreraient dans notre chambre. Il ne permet même plus qu'on m'enlève de ses bras, ou quand je suis avec lui, et James qui avait osé m'attraper par le bras, bien lui il a perdu son bras. Mais il l'a vite retrouvé je vous rassure. Peter a laissé place à son vrai caractère et j'en suis heureuse. Aujourd'hui j'étais dans le salon, lisant Les Hauts de Hurlevent allongé sur le canapé.

**« Isabella, viens chasser avec nous. »** Ordonnât Félix. Il croit quand même pas que je vais lui obéir après ce qu'il ma fait ! Je relevai la tête.

**« Fiche moi la paix, j'irais chassé plus tard ! » **Répondis-je sèchement, Félix grogna.

**« Je te conseille d'arrêter Félix si tu ne veux pas perdre encore ****ton**** bras. »** Gronda Peter.

**« D'accord, tu l'emmèneras chassé j'imagine. »** Siffla Félix

**« Tu imagine bien, maintenant vas chass****er**** tu en a besoin. »** Félix partit une demis seconde plus tard .

Peter m'enlaça en me faisant passer sur ses genoux, toujours le livre dans mes mains. J'avais oublié que dans quelques jours les Volturi venaient nous rendre visite. Caïus, Démétri, Alec, Marcus, Jane étaient du voyage. Ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse je sursautai quand il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Garrett entra dans la pièce, je me levai et le pris dans mes bras ce qui fit grogner Peter.

**« Peter c'est notre frère il me fera rien, et puis il sait à qui j'appartiens. »** Suppliais-je pour qu'il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras, c'est mon frère quand même ! Il capitula, mais en prenant compte la menace qu'il ma lancé pour que je lâche Garrett, je suis punis pour le restant de mon éternité ! Ça va pas ce passer comme ça! Fois de vampire nouveaux née compagne du dieu de la guerre, etc... Garrett sortit accompagné de Théodore, Peter revint seul 7 minutes plus tard.

**« Isabella, tu veux venir chassé avec moi, et Garrett ? » **Demanda Peter. Je sautai sur mes pieds.

**« J'arrive ! » **M'exclamais-je. Peter m'attrapa par la taille, et plaqua de force ses lèvres sur les miennes, il mit fin au baiser 3 minutes plus tard, à mon plus grand malheur. Il rigola quand il m'entendit grogner.

**« Dépêchons-nous, j'aimerais que nous soyons rentrés avant le levé de soleil » **Dis Garrett en arrivant à vitesse humaine.

**« C'est bon ! On n'est pas à la minute prés. » **Gronda- Peter. On monta dans la voiture 35 minutes plus tard nous étions en ville dans un coin ou les violeurs étaient de sortit. Peter sauva une fille qui allait se faire violer .

**« Cour, ne dit à personne que tu nous a vus, ne revient pas ici. » ** Ordonnât-il à la jeune fille. Elle l'écouta et se mis à courir. Pendant tout ce temps Garrett m'avait conseiller de retenir ma respiration. Peter coinça les trois hommes contre le mur, il me fit signe de la main.

**« Nourrit toi, ma compagne » ** M'ordonnât Peter.

J'attrapai l'homme, et le mordis, buvant son sang d'une traite, je lâcha le corps inerte de ma victime qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Pendant ce temps Garrett et Peter avaient finit de se nourrir. Garrett brûla les trois corps.

**« Tu es rassasié ? » **Me demanda Peter.

**« Oui, Peter pouvons-nous aller faire un tour en ville? » ** Lui demandai-je pleine d'espoir, l'envie d'être seul avec lui devenait de plus en plus forte

**« Oui bien sur, Garrett ont te rejoint toute à l'heure. » **Répondit Peter. Garrett hocha la tête, partis avec la voiture. Peter me prit la main et se mit à marcher. Il me regardait amoureusement, son regard plein de tendresse, d'amour, de désir.

**« Si tu continus de me regardais comme ça, je vais rougir. . » **M'exclamais-je.

Il rit et m'enlaça

**« Tu ne peux pas rougir, ma chérie. » **Répondit-t-il. Je me mis à taper du pied.

**« Sa se trouve oui, je peux pleurer alors pourquoi pas rougir ! »** Contrais-je Fière de moi.

**« Je rêve du jour, ou je te fermerais le clapet ! » **Soupira Peter. Je l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sourire comme une gamine le jour de noël, Idée !

**« Tu ne peux pas rêver, dois-je te rappelais que les vampires ne dorment pas, » **Dis-je d'une voix douce

**« Tu es vraiment désespérante » **Souffla-t-il. Je lui souris.

**« Si tu veux me fermer le clapet, embrasse moi » **l'allumais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa langoureusement, il se détacha de moi, j'émis un gémissement plaintif. En réponse à se geste. Il leva les yeux au ciel

**« Rentrons, » **Décida- Peter. Arrivé à l'entrée de la forêt. Peter me pris sur son dos et se mit à courir en direction de la maison. Il me reposa devant la port, j'entrai et je vis Garrett assis devant la télévision, je m'approchai et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. J'entendis Peter grogner, il m'attrapa brutalement par le bras et me fis monter dans notre chambre qui est insonoriser.

**« Assis toi ! » **M'ordonnât-il en pointant du doigt le canapé

**« Je préfère restée debout ! » **Répliquais-je, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était vraiment en colère.

**« J'ai dis assis, tu obéis ! »** Cria-t-il en colère. Je fis non de la tête.

**« Très bien , tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ! De quelle droit me désobéis-tu? Tu es ma compagne tu obéis » **Hurla-t-il en m'agrippant le bras prés à l'arracher.

**« Peter que t'arrive t-il, qu'ai-je fais ? »** Demandais-je.

**« Tu me demande ce que tu as fais ? Je vais te le dire, tu t'approches d'autres mâles ! Je t'ai laisser faire ta vie jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant c'est finis ! » **S'énerva t-il. Je le coupai vraiment furieuse

**« Même Garrett, Je lui ai seulement fais un bisou sur la joue, Peter tu exagère c'est mon frère ma famille ! » **Répondis-je hystérique

**« Ça suffit Isabella. Tu connais mon caractère ! J'ai fermé les yeux sur les événements et ton comportement ! À partir de maintenant tu obéis et surtout tu te tais, si je te vois t'approcher d'un mâle autre que moi, tu me le payeras ! » ** Continua t-il sur sa lancé.

Je n'avais jamais vu Peter dans cette état , je voulus répliquer quelque chose, mais son regard m'indiquait clairement qu'il ne valait mieux pas, je me contentais de baisser les yeux. Je n'avais même plus le droit de m'approcher de ma famille.

**« Maintenant assis toi »** Dis-t-il plus doucement en me montrant le canapé de tout à l'heure. Je ne cherchas pas à faire plus d'histoire et m'assis sur le canapé en question. Il sourit devant ma soumission.

**« Tu apprend vite, j'en suis heureux » **Dit-il en m'enlaçant, je voulus le repousser, mais ne voulant pas l'énerver d'avantage, je restai dans ses bras.

**« Quand Garrett aura sa compagne, tu pourras de nouveau le prendre dans tes bras, je suis désolé Isabella, mais ce sera comme ça à partir de maintenant » **M'expliqua-t-il.

**« Peter, Garrett est mon frère il ne me fera rien, Théodore est mon frère de sang, Félix mon père » **Répondis-je. Il se leva brusquement me faisant sursauter au passage.

**« Assez ! Tu suis mes règles, tu es ma compagne tu n'a rien à dire ! Suis-je assez clair » **Dis-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

**« Répond ! suis-je assez clair ! » ** Demanda-t-il furieux. Je baissai les yeux, l'envie de pleurer était de plus en plus forte, mais c'est mon compagnon je l'aime quoi qu'il arrive, et je dois lui obéir. Lui obéir pour l'éternité...

**« Oui très clair » **Répondis-je. Il m'embrassa et me mordis la lèvre supérieur au passage.

On redescendit dans le salon, Peter me regardait de manière possessive, mais bon je suis sa compagne j'assume. Garrett voulut me prendre dans ses bras, je lui fis comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il me sourit et se recula. À partir de maintenant la vie ou plutôt la mort sera compliquée. Mais je l'aime, je lui appartiens. Peter mon compagnon, mon créateur, mon âme sœur.

* * *

**Coucou ! **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. **

**Je prévient au passage : Que je risque de ne pas posté pendant un moment, à cause de la reprise des cours ( Je posterais mais surement une fois toute les deux semaines, sauf si je trouve un créneaux) **

**Je remercie Bibi017 pour la correction, et l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté :) **

**Une petite review fais toujours plaisir :) **

**Bizz **

**Isa **


	19. Chapitre 18

******Coucou ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard... Mon ordinateur à décider de jouer avec ma mémoire en effaçant mon chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

La bataille arrivait à grands pas et je commençais à angoisser. Je n'étais pas sorti de ma chambre depuis quelques heures, si je ne pouvais approcher personne à part Peter autant resté cloîtré dans la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Peter qui vint se placer à mes côtés. Il me caressa les cheveux et se mit à ronronner.

**« Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. » **Murmura-t-il. Je collai ma tête contre sa main voulant profiter pleinement de cet instant. Rares sont les moments ou il est si doux avec moi après une dispute. Perdue dans mes pensées, ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que je remarquai que j'étais dans ses bras, sur le toit de la maison.

**« Tu es de retour parmi nous? »** Rigola-t-il. Je hochai la tête.

**« Peter, je peux te demander quelque chose? » **Demandais-je. Il me prit la main, puis hocha la tête.

**« Puis-je voir Garrett? » **Lui demandais-je pas très sur de moi. Il se mit à grogner.

**« Non ! » **Refusa-t-il furieux. Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Je commençai à m'énerver, je le giflai furieuse. Il me regardait abasourdi. Sans prendre compte de ses avertissements, je sautai du toit et m'enfuit dans la forêt. Peter courait derrière moi et me rattrapa très vite. Il me plaqua au sol en grognant durement.

**« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris! Tu mérites d'être punis et pas qu'un peu. » **Grogna-t-il, je me débattais contre sa poigne, voulant lui échapper.

**« Lâche-moi Peter...Maintenant ! » **Hurlais-je. Il me lâcha mais se mit sur mon corps. Son visage devient plus doux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard je fermai les yeux.

**PDV Peter**

Elle ferma les yeux.

**« Ouvre les yeux ! » **Ordonnais-je. Elle m'obéit, ces yeux exprimaient la crainte. Je sais que je peux être effrayant quand je m'énerve.

**« Maintenant tu vas répondre à ma question. » **Sifflais-je. Elle essaya de lutter contre mon ordre, mais étant ma compagne, elle ne peut pas résister longtemps.

**« Garrett me manque, je veux le voir » **Souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche d'autres mâles, même si sa me fais mal de la voir dans cet état. Je la relevai et pris ma décision.

**« Je t'emmène le voir, mais tu restes à côté de moi, nous sommes d'accord ? » **Lui dis-je, son regard devint pétillant, et elle sourit. Elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa.

**« Merci, Merci, Merci! » **Chantonna-t-elle. Cette femme causera ma perte, j'en suis certain.

Je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à courir en direction de la maison.

Félix nous attend dehors en compagnie de Théodore.

**« Caïus est arrivé un peu plus tôt accompagné de Marcus et de leurs gardes. »** Annonça Félix. À ce moment-là Caïus arriva et s'approcha de nous lentement. Isabella me regardait, je savais ce qu'elle allait faire.

_Peter, fait un effort. Pour moi._

_Seulement aujourd'hui et si tu te comportes bien, tu pourras voir ta famille plus souvent._

_Merci Peter._

_De rien ma belle._

Je la vis sourire, je savais qu'elle n'avait rien contre Caïus, ni contre la famille Volturi, elle lui sauta dessus, ce qui le surpris.

**« Bonjour Grand-père! »** S'exclama-t-elle. Je vis Caïus sourire, et embrasser le front de sa petite fille.

**« Bonjour mon enfant! » **Répondit-il. Marcus s'approcha à son tour. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**« Bonjour oncle Marcus! » **Il sourit.

Maintenant mon Isabella est une Whitlock et une Volturi génial les Volturi viennent de gagner beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup de dons.

« Félix... Je peux? » Demanda Jane à Félix. Il hocha la tête. Jane s'approcha de ma compagne lui tendit la main et sourit. Isabella attrapa sa main.

« Salut, moi c'est Jane, je suis ta tante, et lui c'est Alec, mon jumeau, nous sommes les enfant d'Aro mais je pense que tu sais déjà tout ça » S'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt Alec. Démétri s'approcha en souriant.

« Et moi on m'oublie ! Puisque Jane ne m'a pas présenté convenablement, je suis Démétri, ton oncle le fils de Marcus , et je suis heureux de te rencontrer » Dit-il. En la serrant dans ses bras.

Je grognai légèrement. Isabella sourit à mon grognement et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous restez combien de temps » Demandais-je à Caïus.

« Nous restons ici, jusqu'à que l'affaire soit réglée, les autres viendront nous rejoindre directement ici. » Répondit Caïus. Le portable de Jane se mit à sonner, elle le tendit à Caïus.

« Oncle Caïus c'est Aro » Dit-elle. Caïus se mit à discuter avec lui. Pendant ce temps Isabella rentra avec son père et Jane dans la maison.

PDV Isabella

Jane est très sympa malgré son don effrayant et sa position elle fait partie de la garde mais elle est aussi une princesse, bien qu'elle préfère être considérée comme étant une garde, même si Aro n'est pas du tout de cet avis et la traite comme une princesse, et surtout comme ça fille unique.

Elle me fait penser à un lutin car elle est petite et adorable ( adorable avec les gens qu'elle aime bien ). J'avais décidé que pour la journée je serais gentille avec tout le monde. Je ne suis pas si rancunière quand même. Garrett entra dans le salon, et me regarda, je souris et lui sautai dessus.

« Tu m'as manqué grand frère. » Dis-je. Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me faire tournoyer en l'air.

« Toi aussi petite sœur » Souffla-t-il. Il me reposa à terre. Félix s'approcha tenant un paquet dans sa main, il me le tendit.

« Ouvre, je n'ai pas été là pendant 18 ans, je dois me rattraper. » Dis-t-il. Je pris le paquet, et l'ouvris, 1 collier et 1 bague étaient présents dans le paquet. Le collier était l'emblème des Volturi, et un message était inscrit sur la bague ''Tu es ma vie''. Je souris et lui sauta au cou, il parut surpris de mon geste, mais il se détendit. Caïus, et le reste entra à ce moment-là

.

« Je vois que vous êtes réconciliés » S'exclama Caïus. Mon père me m'attacha le collier pendant que je m'étais la bague.

« Je rêve où tu m'as traité de reste! » Cria Peter ce qui me fit rire. Il m'attrapa et nous fit monter dans la chambre. Je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser. Arrivé dans la chambre il me plaqua durement sur le lit.

« Alors comme ça tu veux t'amuser! » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il commença à m'embrassai lentement. Je déteste quand il fait ça!

« Arrête de me torturer » Haletais-je. Il sourit encore plus et plongea dans mon décolleté. 2 heures plus tard, monsieur le vampire avait enfin fini sa torture, il sortit de la chambre pendant que moi j'étais dans la douche. Je finis de m'habiller, rentrai dans la chambre. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Théodore.

« Salut! » Dit-il simplement. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui d'approcher.

« Bonjour! » Répondis-je. Il me sourit et me tendit un paquet.

« À mon tour. » Souffla-t-il. Je pris le paquet entre mes mains et l'ouvris, un bracelet était présent dans l'écrin cette fois-ci le message gravé était « Pardonne-moi, je t'aime petite sœur ».

« Il est magnifique, je te remercie Théodore » Dis-je. Il me souffle un merci. Il m'embrassa la joue et sortit sans dire un mot, vraiment bizarre le grand frère. Je me mis à rire à cette pensée. Une paire de bras m'enlaça, je levai ma tête pour voir Peter. Il se mit à ronronnait et m'embrassa, je répondis à son baiser, il le brisa quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bonne fille » Roucoula-t-il en me caressant la joue. Je rougis, ce qui le fit rire. Il me prit la main et commença à avancer.

« Ou va-t-on ? » Questionnais-je.

« Caïus et les autres sont en bas, tu ne voudrais pas les faire attendre. » Répondit-il un sourire sournois présent sur ses lèvres. Je soupirai bruyamment.

« Si tu continues de soupirer je pourrais très bien te donner la fessée, si je me rappelle bien, je ne t'ai pas puni pour ton comportement, et je pourrais très bien mettre tes jolies fesses à nu et tu connais la suite. » ricana-t-il, mais je remarquai dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux.

Je vais me faire discrète pendant un moment. Je secouai la tête et le suivis sans rouspéter.

Garrett discutait avec Jane, et les autres étaient assis devant un film de vampires, je trouve cette scène ironique des vampires regardant un film de vampires, c'est drôle. Peter me regarda avec un air amusé, voulant dire qu'il venait de lire dans mes pensées.

« Avez-vous soif princesse » Me demanda-James. Maintenant qu'il me le disait ma gorge me brûle un peu, comment était-ce possible je m'étais nourris il y a quelques jours. Je hochai la tête.

« C'est normal, la soif chez un vampire peu âgé est très présente, et surtout très désagréable, ce qui est impressionnant tu te contrôles mieux que les nouveaux-nés habituel. » Dis Peter en répondant à ma question silencieuse.

James arriva trois poches de sang à la main, j'en pris une et Garrett prit les deux autres, je soufflai un merci, et bu ce délicieux nectar. Je m'assis sur Peter qui quelques secondes auparavant c'est assis à côté de Caïus devant la télévision.

« James par pitié ne m'appelle plus princesse » Suppliais-je.

« Aucun problème princesse » Répondit-il.

Il se fiche de moi, ma parole. Je me mis à taper du pied ce qui fit rire les vampires présents dans la salle, sauf Jane qui s'approcha de moi et me tapota l'épaule en faisant mine d'être désespéré par les mecs, ce qui me fit piquer un fou rire, heureusement que je suis immortelle sinon je serais déjà morte de rire. Je me calmai, posai ma tête délicatement sur l'épaule de mon vampire, et sombrai dans le noir.

PDV Peter

Isabella, m'étonnera de plus en plus, elle venait de s'endormir la tête sur mon épaule.

« Elle dort? » Demanda Caïus surpris.

« Oui, je vais la monter dans notre chambre pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise » Répondis-je.

Je le montai dans la chambre, la posai sur le lit et attendais avec impatience qu'elle se réveille. 2 heures passaient et elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Je partis dans la salle de bain chercher une serviette.

« Peter » Entendis-je. Je me retournais et vis ma compagne assise sur le lit, beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Je me retrouvais à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard, lui caressant le bras.

« Je me sens mal. » Dit-elle difficilement, avant de vomir sur le sol.

« Marcus ! » Criais-je. Isabella me regardait affolée, je la pris dans mes bras, lui murmurant des mots doux. Marcus débarquait dans la seconde, il vit Isabella et se précipita vers elle. Elle tomba dans l'inconscience. Marcus posa une main sur le ventre de ma compagne fit mine de réfléchir avant de me sourire. Je me levai menaçant ma compagne dans les bras.

« Je te conseille, de me dire vite fait ce qu'elle a si tu ne veux pas finir en casse-croûte pour loup garous. » Hurlais-je menaçant. Il me regarda et souris encore plus.

« Tu vas être papa, mon cher Peter, ta compagne est enceinte! » Répliqua-t-il joyeux.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand avant de reporter mon attention sur ma compagne endormie dans mes bras.

« Comment? » Demandais-je plus surpris que jamais.

« L'amour » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu devras lui annoncer quand elle se réveillera » Dit-il avant de partir. J'attendis des heures et des heures qu'elle se réveille. Ce n'est que 9h45 plus tard qu'elle se réveillait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, je lui souris avant de l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux mon amour de vampire » Soupira- t-elle.

« Que tu te sois enfin réveillé, et que nous allons être parents tu es enceinte mon amour » lâchais-je fier de lui apprendre cette nouvelle.

* * *

**Coucou ! **

**Je sais je sais plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté... Mais bon il est finalement arriver ce chapitre :) **

**Tout d'abord je remercie Bibi017 pour la correction :) **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël :)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Année ! ( En avance)**

**Bisous **

**Isa**


	20. Chapitre 19

******Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**PDV Isabella**

J'étais choquée, stupéfaite, bref je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mon vampire m'apprenne ça. Je suis sur que c'est une blague.

**« Peter, je suis quoi ?! C'est tout bonnement impossible, un vampire ne tombe pas enceinte! Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! »** M'exclamais-je pas très sur de moi.

Il plongea ces yeux dans les miens, pas besoin de mot pour comprendre, son regard me répondait, J'étais enceinte… Les seuls mots pour l'instant qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient, Moi, Vampire, Enceinte.

Je restai pendant un moment la bouche grande ouverte, toujours par remise de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je me levai, et l'embrassai.

**« Comment ça a pu se passer?»** Dis-je toujours choquée.

**« Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la leçon sûre comment faire des enfants ? »** Répondit- Peter amusé. Il n'en rate pas une celui-là, et en plus il trouve ça drôle.

**« Merci, pas besoin de leçons pour çà, non je voulais dire comment suis-je enceinte alors que je suis vampire, et non humaine, bien que je commence à me poser des questions. »** Répliquais-je, il me prit par les épaules, il a peur que je m'envole ou quoi?

**« Je vais te dire ce que Marcus ma répondu, quand je lui ai posé cette question, il m'a répondu L'amour »** Souffla-t-il.

**« On sait si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je enceinte, comment va se passer l'accouchement, l'enfant ne sera pas pleinement vampire ? »** Dis-je rapidement. Il sourit.

**« Une seule question à la fois mon amour, et je suis sur que Marcus sera ravi de répondre à tes questions »** Répondit-il. À ce moment-là, Marcus entra dans la pièce accompagné de Jane qui fonça sur moi, puis me serra dans ses bras en me félicitant, elle partit aussitôt après.

**« Pour répondre à tes questions ma chère petite-nièce, tu es enceinte apparemment de 3 semaines, ta grossesse durera environ 2 mois, tu auras une petite fille, l'enfant sera demi-vampire, avant que tu me demandes comment je sais tout cela, c'est seulement parce que j'ai déjà vu ce phénomène. Évidement tu ne participeras pas à la bataille »** S'exclama-t-il.

**« Et évidemment plus question de sortir seul, si jamais tu désobéis à cette règle je t'enferme pour une durée indéterminée dans le cachot que ton père a aménagé » **Dit Peter le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Tu n'oserais pas! »** Répliquais-je. Quand je vis son sourire devenir de plus en plus grand, je commençais à me demander si ce que je venais de dire était une bonne idée.

**« Bon, je vais vous laisser, les jeunes enfin façon de parler n'est ce pas Peter! »** Dit Marcus, avant de disparaître. Peter me plaqua sur le lit et m'embrassa durement, il voulait simplement que je me soumette, il commença à me mordiller le cou, voulant qu'il s'arrête là, je mis mon cou à nu lui montrant qu'il avait gagné, il en profita pour me mordre, je déteste quand il fait ça. Il me releva en souriant bêtement.

**« Tsss, tu es vraiment un gamin ma parole »** M'esclaffais-je. Il me prit par la taille.

**« Croit moi le gamin que je suis c'est faire plein de choses, et elles ne sont pas très catholique... » **Répliqua-t-il avec un air amusé, il se fiche de moi ! **« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle mon amour »** Dit-il. Il fit mine de bouder, Garrett entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là, il me prit dans ses bras.

**« Je vais être tonton ! Félicitation ma belle, et toi Peter pas la peine de faire cette tête je vais rien lui faire à ta poupée »** Rigola Garrett, effectivement Peter venait de prendre une tête de jaloux.

**« Ce n'est pas grave mon nounours, tu le connais, il faut toujours qu'il fasse sont jaloux! » **Continuais-je fier de moi.

**« Rhoo, mais vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ! »** Bouda Peter. Je me décollai des bras de Garrett et pris mon compagnon par la main, pour finalement mettre Peter dans les bras de Garrett, avant de coller leurs lèvres ensemble pour un baiser passionné. Peter étant plus fort que moi, se décolla le plus vite possible.

**« Je te laisse 5 secondes d'avances ma chérie, après sa Garrett et moi allons te faire vivre 1001 tortures, pour ce que tu viens de faire »** Dit Peter visiblement pas content. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, pour finalement sauter dans les bras de mon grand-père.

**« Aide-moi »** Dis-je apeurée.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? » **Demanda-t-il. Quand il vit Peter et Garrett débarquaient en colère, il comprit et soupira.

**« Tu es vraiment désespérante… On va faire quelque chose, si tu te conduis encore comme une enfant tu seras traité comme tel, nous sommes d'accord?»** Dis Caïus.

**« Oui.»** Répondis-je.

Mon grand père me mit debout, étant trop faible, je tombai sur les genoux mon père me rattrapa et me plaça dans les bras de Peter, je m'endormis bercée par sa respiration.

* * *

**Je sais chapitre très court, mais je n'avais rien à dire d'autre.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, enfin bientôt l'année 2013, j'espère qu'elle sera meilleur :) **

**Merci à Bibi017 pour la correction :) **

**Bisous **

**Isa **


	21. Chapitre 20

**Du retard... **

**Bonne lecture :) ! **

* * *

1 semaine plus tard :

PDV : Isabella

Plus qu'une semaine avant la bataille. En Une semaine beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Peter ma formellement interdite de sortir. Toute la troupe s'est mise à me couver comme un petit bébé. Je ne mange que de la nourriture humaine, et j'ai besoin de sang de temps en temps.

Plus qu'un mois de grossesse. Garrett et Jane se sont enfin découvert, enfin je veux dire qu'ils sont compagnons. J'ai découvert des parties de ma villa que je ne connaissais pas. Oui je ne connais pas ma propre maison. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, et commençai à réfléchir. Jane entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de moi.

**« À quoi penses-tu ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**« Ma vie, Jane j'ai peur, très peur » **Avouais-je. Elle me regarda.

**« De quoi à tu peur ? » **Je la regardai les larmes aux yeux.

**« Peur pour vous, je sais que vous êtes le clan le plus fort au monde, mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur pour Peter, pour mon enfant. Je veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. » **Sanglotais-je. Jane me pris dans ses bras, et me chuchota des mots doux pour me calmer.

**« Calme toi ma chéri ,comme tu la dis, nous sommes le clan le plus fort au monde. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous , je dois aller chasser on en reparle tout à l'heure »** Dit-elle

Elle partit et me laissa seule. Je me déshabillai et me retrouvai sous la couverture, Peter entra dans la chambre. Il me vit et me souris, il s'allongea à côté de moi et plaça sa main droite sur mon ventre.

**« Je t 'aime » **Chuchota-t-il.

**« Tu dis ça au bébé, ou à moi? »** Dis-je moqueuse. Il se mit à rire et m'embrassa.

**« A toi et au bébé »** Rigola-t-il.

**« Moi aussi je vous aime »** Souris-je, Peter me regarda dans les yeux, et mit sa main sur ma joue.

**« Tu as pleuré! Isabella... Que ce passe -t-il ? » **Demanda Peter visiblement en colère.

Je reculai prise de panique par son changement d'humeur. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me colla à lui, m'empêchant de partir.

**« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas me répéter, ni attendre. Que ce passe-t-il !? » **Je baissai les yeux.

**« J'ai peur Peter.. » **Dis-je.

**« Peur de quoi ? »** Me coupa-t-il.

**« Peur pour toi, pour ma famille, et pour notre enfant.. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose.. »** Sanglotais-je pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il me consola.

**« Rien ne nous arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu ne me fais pas part de tes inquiétudes. Je t'aime mon amour » ** Souffla-t-il.

Après avoir passé des heures à discuter, nous sortons enfin de la chambre, pour rejoindre Félix dans le jardin. Ayant envie de m'amuser je m'approchai de mon cher père pour lui sauter sur le dos.

**« J'ai toujours trouvé que Félix était un nom de chat, et non de vampire, mon cher Père »** Clamais-je haut et fort. Peter et tous les vampires présents ( Alec, Caïus, Marcus) Se mirent à rire.

**« Miaoouu, Miaouuu , dit Miaoou, mon petit Félix! »** Continuais-je sur ma lancée. Mon père fit les gros yeux et se mit à rire.

**« Ma chère fille, tu es vraiment incorrigible » **Rigola-t-il. Je hochai la tête tout en riant.

**« Je le suis peut-être, ok, ok je le suis tout simplement, mais j'ai une famille, et un compagnon qui m'aime et qui a plutôt intérêt de continuer de m'aimer, sinon je lui arrache la tête. » **Répondis-je en souriant. Peter me regarda les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, puis se mit à sourire.

**« Et que compte tu faire contre moi, ma chérie ? j'ai des centaines d'années d'expérience »** Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Je gloussai, et me mis à courir en direction de la chambre pour m'y enfermer, avant de partir j'entendis Marcus dire que nous étions de vrai gamin.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, je la fermai à clé. Je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur par Peter qui souriait.

**«Qu'est-ce que l'on dit, quand on ne veut pas être croqué par son compagnon ? » **Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

**« Ho, pitié Peter, ne me mange pas, je serais une bonne fille » **Suppliai-je à moitié morte de rire. Oui je suis déjà morte je le sais.

Il me souleva et me mis sur son dos, il sauta par la fenêtre, et se mit à courir.

Je fermai les yeux, et quand je les rouvris j'étais devant un lac.

Peter me tenait toujours sur son dos. Je voulus descendre, mais il me jeta dans l'eau en rigolant.

Je remontai à la surface, l'attrapai par la main et le tirai dans l'eau.

**« Ah ah ah, tu vas me la payer petite fille »** Rigola-t-il, en me maintenant sous l'eau.

Je me débattis, et échangeai nos places.

On continua notre petit jeu pendant 2 heures.

Nous étions allongées dans l'herbe, le vent soufflait.

Félix arriva par-derrière et me chatouilla.

**« Il est temps de rentrer, ça fait 3 heures que vous êtes là »** Dit-il.

Peter me prit dans ses bras et il se mis à courir. Quand on entra dans la maison Jane était allongée sur Garrett en train de l'embrasser. Je descendis des bras de Peter et sautai sur Jane et Garrett.

**« Aller faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! »** M'exclamais-je, ils me regardaient.

**« Peter, tu as 30 secondes pour reprendre ta compagne »** Dit Jane. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et fis la moue.

**« Mais euuh » **Boudais-je.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, moi y compris. La soirée se finit en rire et en conneries pour tout le monde. Je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé .

* * *

**Hey ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours. **

**J'aimerais bien savoir vos avis alors il ne vous restes qu'à laisser une review :) **

**Beaucoup de retard, mais c'est temps si, j'ai un peu le syndrome de la page blanche... **

**A bientôt ! **

**Isa**


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Hey ! **_

_**Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre **_

_**Hum alors tout d'abord merci pour les review, Merci à Bibi017 pour la correction :D **_

_**Donc pour l'instant la surprise que j'ai prévu pour cette fiction, bah pour l'instant j'vous la dit pas :p (Cruel je sais) **_

**Donc quand vous aurez finit de lire ce chapitre bah un p'tit mot please :D Je ne fais pas le chantage au REview , mais sa fais toujours plaisir d'en avoir. **

**Ah oui et j'oubliais, une nouvelle fiction est disponible (Bella/Félix) Oui j'aime les Volturi 3**

**Bref On se retrouve à la fin et Bonne lecture :D **

* * *

_**Chapitre 21: **_**Plus qu'un jour! **

Plus qu'un jour avant la bataille.

J'avais peur, très peur.

En ce moment j'étais dans mon lit, sous la couette, en train de penser à toutes les personnes que j'aime.

J'avais un compagnon extraordinaire.

J'avais retrouvée le goût à la vie grâce à lui. Si il ne m'avait pas trouvé, que serais-je devenue?

Serais-je tombée une deuxième fois dans les griffes de la famille Cullen?

Où serais-je morte, croqué par un vampire?

Je n'en sais rien.

J'ai dix-huit ans je suis un vampire, j'ai un compagnon et j'attends une petite fille.

Ma vie à tout pour être comblée, seul problème, les Cullen.

Je sentis un léger coup dans mon ventre. Je souris en pensant à cette petite chose qui vivait dans mon ventre.

Une main vint se poser sur ma joue, je relevai les yeux et vis, mon âme sœur.

Il m'embrassa passionnément tout en me mettant sur ses genoux.

**«Mon amour... Je n'aime pas te voir inquiète.» **Souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et me caressa la joue doucement. **«Tu es si douce, si belle, si gentille, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.» **Dit-il doucement.

Je fermai les yeux suite à ses beau mots.

**«Peter, je suis à toi et à personne d'autre, je t'aime tellement, mais je dois t'avouer, même si tu le sais déjà. J'ai peur, très peur.»** Sanglotais-je. Il m'enferma dans son étreinte de glace.

**«N'ai pas peur, nous sommes là, je suis là. Ce n'est pas une bataille avec les Cullen, qui va venir à bout de nous.» **Répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant doucement. Ce que je l'aime, je l'aime mon vampire. Mais je suis si faible comparer à lui. **«Mon petit cœur, ne dit pas de sottise, crois-tu vraiment que tu es si faible? Non tu ne l'es pas, tu es forte et intelligente.» **Chuchota Peter.

Je relevai les yeux, et l'embrassai.

Il me plaqua sous son corps, il commença à déboutonner ma chemise.

Brusquement il s'écarta.

**« On ne peut pas le faire mon amour, tu es enceinte et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de ma force.» **Expliqua-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux et fis la moue.

**« Tu n'es pas drôle mon vampire.»** Souriais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

**«J'ai enfin retrouvé celle que j'aime.» **Chantonna-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue.

_**Du coter de Jane et Garrett **_

**PDV GARRETT **

J'avais enfin rencontré mon âme sœur.

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour. Demain vers quinze heures tout s'enchaînera et nous serons les vainqueurs.

Quand Jane entra dans la chambre, je la pris par la taille et la plaquai sur le lit.

**«Je t'aime Jane, je ne te le dirais jamais assez.» **Soufflais-je contre son cou.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa.

**«Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.» **Dit Jane.

Je décidai de me levai.

**«Jane je sais que ça ne fais pas si longtemps que ça que nous sommes en couple, mais...» **Commençais-je.

Je me mis à genoux et sortis un écrin contenant une bague. **«Jane, Polyanna Volturi. Voudrais tu m'épousez? Et faire de moi le vampire le plus heureux?» **Demandais-je les larmes au yeux.

Ma compagne se mit à sangloter et me sauta dans les bras tout en m'embrassant.

**«OUI, Un grand oui. Je t'aime Garrett. Je t'aimerai pour toujours.» **Sanglota-t-elle.

J'étais tellement heureux, j'allais pouvoir passer le restant de mon éternité, avec ma compagne, la femme que j'aime. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

J'allais passer mon éternité à la combler de joie, de bonheur. Tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Je l'embrassai passionnément.

Je la pris dans mes bras, tout en lui caressant ses cheveux blond soyeux.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte violemment et vint se placer devant nous.

C'était Peter et le reste de la famille que nous formions à présent.

**«Félicitation! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, mon frère à enfin trouvé quelqu'un de digne, n'est -ce pas Tata?»** Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Jane.

Quand tout le monde fit leurs félicitation.

Ils partirent tous dans leurs chambres respectives.

_**Retour PDV Isabella **_

Mon père et Théodore entraient dans la chambre.

**«Ma chère fille, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir était la pendant tes premières années de vie, d'avoir rater tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots... Bref je suis désolé et sache ma chère petite fille que je t'aime.» ** Dit Félix

**«Ce n'est pas grave mon cher père. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fais ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aimes, vous êtes ma famille.» **Souriais-je.

On parla pendant un peut plus de 15 minutes, puis mon frère et mon père partirent faire un tour.

_**PDV Peter : **_

Je tenais ma compagne dans mes bras, lorsque que je sentis un coup provenant de son ventre.

**«Dis Peter, je suis pas grosse hein?»** Demande ma compagne inquiète.

Elle est très susceptible sur le sujet de son ventre.

Je soupirai.

**«Non, bien sur que non, tu es très belle, mon amour.» **Soupirais-je.

Elle sourit jusqu'au oreilles.

**«Alors tout va bien!» **Chantonna-t-elle.

Elle va me rendre fou, mince je le suis déjà. **«Oui, mon chéri, tu es déjà fou!»** S'exclama-t-elle.

_Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer_

Tout d'un coup j'entendis dans mes pensée.

_Tu va l'embrasser, tu va l'embrasser, tu va l'embrasser._

Je relevai la tête pour voir ma compagne sourire. Une lueur suspecte était présente dans ses yeux.

Je m'introduis dans son esprit, puis fouilla dans sa mémoire, pour savoir ce qu'elle venait de faire.

J'eus une idée.

_Isabella? Tu va m'écouter attentivement. Tu va me laisser te mordre lentement. _

Oui,oui j'aime la mordre.

Elle cligna des yeux et s'approcha de moi lentement.

Je la pris par les cheveux et ramenai son cou contre ma bouche, je commençai à la mordre petit à petit. Jusqu'à que je puisse boire le venin en elle.

Délicieux !

Je retirai mes dents de son joli cou et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle était encore un peu dans les vapes suite à ma commande par pensée.

**«Isabella, demain à quinze heures, je t'enfermerai dans la pièce la plus profonde, qui est caché, de la maison, un vampire de la garde de ton grand-père et un loup resteront avec toi pour assurer ta sécuritée» **Lui appris-je.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

Bien, je n'avais aucune envie de la manipulée où de la blesser, pour qu'elle soit en sécuritée.

**«Tu es sur que je ne puisse pas venir avec vous?»** Demanda-t-elle.

J'ouvris les yeux en grand!

**«Es-tu folle? Tu n'es pas en position de combattre voyons, tu es enceinte, fatigué, faible à cause de la grossesse. Jamais je ne te laisserai combattre, et à mon avis je ne suis pas le seul à m'y opposer. Ose me désobéir sur ce point et cette fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément que les autres fois,. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?» **M'exclamais-je.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Bien!

**« Oui, Peter. Je suis désolée Peter de devoir te désobéir sur ce point! Je viendrais avec vous! » **S'exclama-t-elle.

J'étais choqué.

Elle venait de me désobéir? A moi son compagnon? Son maître?

Je l'emprisonnai dans mes bras. Elle essayait de s'enfuir.

**«Isabella, je vais être clair, je suis ton compagnon, ton maître, ton créateur. Donc tu obéis, tu te soumets. Je t'aime, mais je refuse que tu risques ta vie et celle de notre enfant.» **Criais-je

Elle me gifla de sa main libre.

**«Je refuse que tu y aille seul!» **Hurla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de trop.

Je la plaquai contre le mur et la mordis durement et sauvagement. Pour lui montrer qui avais le pouvoir entre nous deux, qui domine et qui est le dominé.

Je lui faisait mal et j'en était conscient.

Je n'aurais jamais pus faire ça. mais fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait se soumettre de temps à autres. Et surtout dans des situations comme celle-ci.

Elle criait, elle avait peur.

Notre chambre était insonoriser, et j'avais prévenus les autres par pensé de ne pas intervenir.

**«J'ai mal.»** Pleura-t-elle.

Ses sanglots, brisait mon cœur de pierre.

Je la laissai tomber au sol. Elle essaya de se relever mais retomba au sol.

D'un regard je la convaincu, que si elle essayer de s'enfuir, sa se passerait encore plus mal.

**«Tu a peur?» **Dis-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête positivement. **«Quand je pose une question, j'attends que l'on me réponde avec du son.» **Crachai-je.

Elle me regarda apeuré. Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça, mais j'étais obliger.

**«Ou..Oui Peter.» ** Répondit-elle doucement.

Je regardais ce petit être allongé par terre, sanglotant.

**«Bien. Es-tu prête à m'obéir et te soumettre?»** Demandais-je durement.

Elle baissa les yeux.

**«Oui Peter.» **Dit-elle tristement.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai passionnément pour m'excuser.

**«Excuse-moi, mon amour mais j'étais obliger de le faire.» **M'excusais-je.

Elle ferma les yeux. et s'endormit

Caïus entra dans la chambre pour prendre des nouvelles.

**«Je suis désolé Caïus, mais je devais le faire, et toi même tu le sais.» **Soupirais-je.

**«Je sais mon vieil ami, je sais, tu dois prendre soin de ta compagne, elle en a besoin.» **Souffla-t-il.

En la regardant

Je ronronnais en regardant mon ange dans mes bras

Caïus se mit à rire.

**«Tu es mignon quand tu ronronnes petit Peter.» **Rigola-t-il.

Je grognais, mais sa ne plus pas à mon ange qui ouvrit un œil.

Mince.

**«Rendors toi chaton, ce n'est rien.»** La rassurais-je.

**«J'imagine que si tu l'appelles chaton, c'est qu'elle t'appelle bisounours?»** Pouffa- Caïus.

**«Ha ha ha, très drôle aller va rejoindre les autres avant que je décide de t'arracher la tête.» **Rigolais-je.

**«Bisounours sort les griffes.»** Rigola-t-il en sortant.

Alalala, ils me rendent tous fou.

Je m'introduis dans les pensée de mon amour.

_Dors ma belle, demain est un grand jour, demain tu te réveilleras dans l'endroit que je t'ai parlé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais avec toi jusqu'à l'heure fatal. Je t'aime... _

* * *

**Ah que coucouu ! :D **

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'attends vos avis. **

**Review Review Review **

**Je le dis et je le redis : Une nouvelle fiction est disponible "**Un lien à ne pas rejeter, à ne pas oublier"

**Donc pour les infos/Projet vous devez passer sur mon profil, elle y sont toutes marqué. **

**Donc comme je l'ai dit au Début ! :D Il y aura une surprise sur cette fiction :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW : Avis au Lecteur Fantome !**

**Bref Merci encore à Bibi017 pour la correction ;) Au passage aller lire ses fictions, perso : jl'es adore *_***

**Allez gros bisou On se retrouve au prochain chapitre**

**N'oubliez pas un p'tit mot ;) **

**Isa **


End file.
